


犬狼扫文笔记

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Reading Notes, Recommendation List, Recommendations
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer





	1. Sqvalors

sqvalors太太是我的真爱，看名字就知道她有多古典了（拉丁语雕刻中U V不分）怎么说呢，她就，很有风格。笔锋凌厉，行文如刀，还是精准冰冷的手术刀，游刃有余，沥沥血珠。问句从来不用问号，叠词永远都像叹息。她的西里斯英俊得令人发指，被这个愚蠢的世界磨了那么久都还鲜血淋漓地棱角分明着；她的莱姆斯理智得要人发疯，分明不该情深如此却偏偏耽溺虚妄无可自拔。就像她的自我介绍里说的：

22, UK, vaguely incompetent classics student. I like angst and pairings with at least one person dead, undead, or wrongly accused of murder and incarcerated for twelve years.

**1\. The Cartography of the Wreck**

作者：berhanes (sqvalors)

原文链接：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710000>

Summary: 

 He wants and he can't keep wanting. He should've known years ago that everything he had was built on a floodplain.

笔记：

分崩离析的过程慢速放给你看。倒叙，讲犬狼之间是如何一步一步产生嫌隙的。张力把握得太好了。  

 

**2\. To Fill A Gap**

作者：berhanes(sqvalors)

原文链接：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201949>

Summary: 

 Sirius' face is caught in a rectangle of late afternoon sun and Remus wants suddenly to reach across the three feet and fourteen years between them and touch him where the light hits. He lets himself imagine that he could, that in a moment he'll just lean forward and trace the curve between Sirius' neck and his jaw with his fingertips without it feeling like penitence. A different version of himself would've already done it.  **But then, a different version of himself wouldn't be here in the first place.**

笔记：

同系列（sorry about the blood in your mouth）第二篇。时间点依然很微妙，Lie Low at Lupin's时期。

标题来自Emily Dickenson的诗：

 To fill a Gap  
Insert the Thing that caused it --  
Block it up  
With Other -- and 'twill yawn the more --  
You cannot solder an Abyss

With Air.

要填满一道沟  
插入导致它的东西--  
堵塞它  
它张口---还要别的--  
你不能焊接一个无底洞  
用空气。

我渐渐有点能感觉出来她的行文风格了:

关键词：more... than...

 if only they were both more flesh than bone

it's just how things are when you're eleven and already more scar than skin.

关键词：赎罪

 The edges of it rake against the inside of his ribs like something he should atone for;

He lets himself imagine that he could, that in a moment he'll just lean forward and trace the curve between Sirius's neck and his jaw with his fingertips without it feeling like penitence.

她写莱姆斯在雨中走了好久回去看望老父亲，因为她笔下的莱姆斯就是有自我惩罚的倾向。因为战争的缘故，莱姆斯几乎快两年没见到父亲了。越是不见，越害怕见面。害怕爸爸看到现在的自己成了什么模样，害怕爸爸不知道该拿这个早已被负担压垮的儿子怎么办。

 how to navigate around the unspoken grief weighing him down long before there was loss to merit it.

但我还是最最最喜欢她的西里斯：

 Here's the thing, about Sirius - it shouldn't be as difficult as it is to reconcile the man Remus knows with the man he apparently didn't. Sirius always had a cruel streak, a selfish bent to him, a knack for being despicable without really thinking; Remus doubts he could help it, sometimes. 

这是她挑明了点出来的，还有更多、更深、难以名状的特点，要靠你仔细品味西里斯的措辞和动作（抑或不动作）。总之原著中惊鸿一瞥的年轻西里斯，大概就是她笔下的样子。

对比起来，我当然是爱Against the Moon里的西里斯的，但是因为大多数时候是从莱姆斯的视角出发，Stoplight Delight女神更多地展现的是他仗义、保护欲的那一面，只有在彼得和其他不重要的人面前才能看到他不经意间流露出的残忍。cruel streak，这是无法否认的。要有多没心没肺的人，才会在莱姆斯面前毫无愧意地说“真希望明天是满月”？

但是正因为如此吧，从他身上流淌出来的真情实感也就格外珍贵，令人无法放手、欲罢不能。莱姆斯回忆昔日友人的陪伴时，西里斯这段虐杀我了：

 It's the week before Easter and Remus is pulled backwards by his robes into a broom cupboard and Sirius is hissing something in his ear about a suit of armour he's just hexed to chase the next student that walks by and he wasn't planning on that student being one of his friends, and Remus zeroes in on that one golden word and holds it safe in his fist.

 

**3\. Tartan Tribulations**

作者：sqvalors

原文链接：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/332865>

Summary:

 In which Remus' clothes mysteriously disappear, McGonagall is surprisingly collected and Sirius is, as usual, insufferable.

笔记：

哈哈哈这篇很可爱了！西里斯指使詹姆去级长浴室偷了莱姆斯的衣服！于是倒霉的莱姆斯赤身裸体地遇到了麦格…… 

 "You bastard."

Sirius shakes his head, grinning as he folds the cloak away. "You should've seen the way you skidded around that corner."

某人真的很恬不知耻哎！

 

**4\. Not Very Punk**

作者：sqvalors

原文链接：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/765954>

Summary: 

 Sharing clothes with James is not the same as sharing clothes with Remus; he knows it and James knows it, and now he’d quite like to get them both blindingly drunk so they can conveniently forget it. (implied R/S, First War)

笔记：

一篇莱姆斯完全没出场的高甜犬狼！YES！鹿犬换衣服穿和犬狼换衣服穿是完全不一样的，我们都懂，都懂。

 

**5\. This Word Lies At The Bottom Of A Lake**

作者：sqvalors

原文链接：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557488>

Summary:

R/S Games 2017 - Day 25 - Team Sirius 

 Briefly he'd considered going to visit Remus, but Sirius has too many stacked up feelings about him to add any more, and he doesn't trust himself not to ruin their carefully patched situation in the wake of the incident – it's only been a year, after all, and there's no better way to shatter a barely recovered friendship than by doing something stupid like throwing out a declaration of love in the middle of explaining the myriad ways in which your family is deranged and terrible. So instead Sirius had hailed the Knight Bus and requested Bowness-on-Windermere.

笔记：

作者的基友Montparnasse强烈推荐的一篇。我觉得是尖叫棚屋事件处理得最好的几篇同人之一。

sqvalors学古典专业的，她说自己写作风格很明显，但我看了半天也没看出她是受谁影响的…Jeanette Winterson maybe?她说过这是她不假思索就会买的作者。

本文标题她解释说是来自玛格丽特·阿特伍德的诗集《Two Headed Poems (ix) 》，也不知是碰巧还是怎的，诗里有很多关于湖和淹死的意象。她以此为灵感，写了西里斯的梦境。算是带点预言性质吧，在反反复复的噩梦里，他把雷古勒斯拖下水，扼住他纤细的咽喉……

作者选的时期比较巧妙，就是尖叫棚屋事件发生之后、犬狼两人关系最尴尬的时候。西里斯发现自己喜欢莱姆斯，但是怎么好意思在刚差点被你害死的人面前提“爱”呢？莱姆斯一如既往地温和与睿智，“你在我面前用不着这么如履薄冰的，知道吗？”

 He can hear Remus following him but Sirius doesn't turn to check in case his feelings are somehow writ large on his face, a sephamore flag of fragile want.

 

**6\. For Brave Men Died and Empires Rose and Fell For Love**

作者：sqvalors

原文链接：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714063>

Summary: 

 The animal fury in the face silently raging from the front page is only faintly recognisable, but the quicksilver eyes are as piercing as they ever were.  
Remus turns the newspaper over and lights another cigarette. 

笔记：

写出狱后的西里斯如何艰难回归正轨。短短八百多个字就写尽了西里斯的脱节、神经质、暗暗隐藏的渴望和莱姆斯的心疼、无所适从和从未止息的爱。

He tells himself that if he doesn't open his eyes, just focuses on the soft sleep breath on the back of his neck and the listless weight of Sirius' arm across his waist, he can pretend he's twenty-one and fearless.

 

**7\. A Heart Closing**

作者：berhanes (theyshotmyclown)

原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8355283

Summary:

 Sirius stares at him across the table for a long moment and Remus waits. It's all he ever seems to be doing lately. Here are the same circles they've been turning for god knows how long, the same paths treaded flat, the same anger simmering under Remus' skin. They keep coming back to this, hitting each other at odd angles. (A war story, in stops and starts.)

笔记：五星推荐！2016 R/S Games作品。麻瓜二战AU。大写的ANGST！！！这篇刻画的Sirius完美契合第五部回忆里山毛榉树下的那个少年，最大的特点就是sharp，sharp wit, sharp sarcasm, sharp collarbone, sharp contrast, sharp love. 自由散漫，无所顾忌，懒洋洋地散发着一种危险又致命的天生魅力。你看那时候的他对彼得的嘲讽，对莱姆斯说想过满月，从不在乎危险，也从不在乎他人的感受。

 That stings, lodges between Remus' ribs like a knife point, but then Sirius has always known how to aim.

所以啊，当他的爱人，会受伤。在莱姆斯的眼中，西里斯是

 Remus is all too used to watching him navigate the world unaware of his own edges: Sirius walking a wire with no safety net, Sirius daring himself to fall, eighteen and bursting with a wildness he's trying desperately to carve into something purposeful. It always ends messily, and Sirius always ends up hurting. It's so typically Sirius in all the worst ways that he can't even bring himself to be surprised. always soft and uncertain beneath the bravado.

莱姆斯的看透不说透。莱姆斯的心疼。莱姆斯的隐忍。莱姆斯所有的爱。

 He has always been good at giving Sirius what he wants. 

西里斯为了“证明什么”，听了邓布利多的话去麻瓜世界当双面间谍。他和詹姆都参战了，也都要求高度保密，莉莉和莱姆斯每天都提心吊胆，担忧他们的安危。莱姆斯经常做梦，梦见西里斯了无生气地躺在战壕里，或者一刀被军刀刺穿。不同的是，詹姆还是告诉了莉莉他去了哪儿、做了什么，而西里斯什么都不说，还口口声声说是为莱姆斯好。

 There's something sharp blossoming in the space beneath his breast bone, dark and bloody.

胸骨之下是什么，是心啊！！

最后再私心截个片段给你们看看太太的好文笔：

 We are all of us playing a role. Remus wonders dimly if they've always been like this, tangled together in all the wrong ways, and then Sirius surges up to kiss him, all teeth and tongue and something unnameable, and he sinks.

爱哪儿有什么道理呢。清醒如莱姆斯也甘愿沉沦。


	2. veeagainst

  **1\. Devil’s Bridge**

 作者：veeagainst

 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530320

Summary: 

> R/S Games 2017 - Day 24 - Team Sirius

> A non-magical AU set in a dystopian worldnot at all inspired by current events where Voldemort is the UK’s fascistdictator. Sirius is sent to prison as an innocent man and escapes to avengeJames and Lily - only to discover that the man he loved knows he is innocent.

 笔记：因为微博上的@Andalucia_DT 姑娘说今年2017 rs games她最期待的是veeagainst的《The Devil's Bridge》，勾得我魂都掉了，立马上手。看完之后深吸一口气，的确写得好。基本上用反乌托邦的壳子重新讲了一遍《阿兹卡班的囚徒》，可以理解为背景是一战吧，导致我最近很迷一战！两个人出任务、风雨欲来的巫师社会、新婚燕尔的詹莉什么的太带感了！看到那两句熟悉的台词时我真的差点热泪盈眶。（“Moony, forgive me for believing you were the spy.”“Of course, Padfoot. And will youforgive me for thinking the same?”）但是改写了结局，感谢太太！！结构也很巧妙，很多地方都有呼应，我最喜欢的是下面这句：十二年对他们俩来说像是无法跨越的天堑。（The twelve years between them feels almost like an impossible spanto bridge.）一方面惨痛地提醒我们，西里斯坐牢的十二年基本与外面世界脱节，另一方面也揭示了作者为什么要写“桥”这个意象。BONUS就是@省厅犬狼饲养员阿水 阿水以前的脑洞——莱姆斯当大学历史系教授——成真了，虽然（眼角抽搐）是在一个反乌托邦的社会。但其实这个故事真的蛮深刻的，不光犬狼的爱情讲得好，讽喻现实也很发人深省（诸如同性恋平权这些我们奋力争取得来的权利，当权者照样可以说剥夺就剥夺了），虽然一开头作者就拼死抵赖啦哈哈哈

 

 

**2\. Work With This**

 作者：veeagainst

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/945067

Summary:

> Late in the first war against Voldemort,Sirius asks Remus on a date. The most surprising part is that Remus accepts.Humour, angst, and a little bit of fluff.

Notes:

> I wrote the first three pages of this story(which is 20 pages in Word) about 10 years ago. I discovered it in a filefolder the other day and decided to clean it up and finish it. The mainproblem, as you will see, is that I had such a hard time ending it that itreminds me of Return of the King. Also it includes a line I seem to wind up usingin all my Wolfstar stories, which is Remus remarking that Sirius smells like adog. It just seems like it has to happen.

 笔记：这篇很惊艳了！正儿八经的约会、笨拙腼腆的调情，无法否认的感情，都描写得很出色！在这位太太一如既往的一战大背景下，莱姆斯和詹姆、普威特兄弟、艾米琳·万斯出任务，一贯耐心的小莱急不可耐地想走，被大家tease以后死活不肯说date是谁。幻影移形回家之后本来想收拾一下自己，结果就被斜倚在门框、一身正装的小天拽到一家巨高级的餐厅，菜单上都不标价的那种（可以看出狗有多想impress莱了吧？）看着服务员倒酒的时候，莱盯着酒瓶，心想这个华丽而又看不懂的标签上多半其实就是用法语来来回回地写着“贵”字。

 喝完两瓶酒两人微醺地去小天订好票的美术馆看展，是莱姆斯暗暗喜欢却从来未曾说出口的后现代艺术（because，you know，其他几个人都对艺术嗤之以鼻）借着酒劲莱姆斯毫不收敛地大谈特谈，小天一直安静地听着，时不时还回几句有意思的话。他去洗手间的时候，莱姆斯才后知后觉，这家伙多半背地里还做了功课。

离开艺术展时，受几个艺术发烧友邀请，两人跟他们一起泰晤士河泛舟。星辉撒满湖面，两人裹在毯子里。到某个桥，下船，坐在湖边长椅上，看伦敦一月的铅灰色天空。呼吸都是白雾。

最让我融化在爱情里的一句话是莱姆斯回约西里斯时，带他回自己公寓。狗“……你是在和我调情？”  莱“反射弧挺短啊，我都暗示你二十四小时了。”

还有这个作者超幽默！写小天和詹姆关系好到穿一条裤子是这么说的：莱姆斯还以为他俩上个厕所都要给对方发只猫头鹰呢！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

 

**3\. How to Combat Awkwardness with Maximum Ridiculosity**

 作者：veeagainst

 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/947348

 Summary:

> The Marauders give a presentation in History of Magic that doesn't go quite as anyone would have liked -- except for Remus and Sirius.

 Notes:

> Written in 2005 for the Scarves n' Hatschallenge on lj and cleaned up by me today. Title adapted from QuestionableContent and has formed a significant part of my life's philosophy for many years.

 笔记：熟悉我的人都知道，我一般看到好文都会习惯性地顺着作者继续扒。所以这篇还是veeagainst太太的。（失望的后面说）劫盗四人组在宾斯的历史课上做presentation，小天无聊至死非要捣乱，最喜欢其中一句“西里斯的火药库中最有力的武器就是他的邪恶笑容，一般他只要一亮出犬牙莱姆斯就乖乖缴械投降。这种笑容基本上能让莱姆斯做任何事，而莱姆斯至今还没有神魂颠倒，原因在于西里斯不知道这件事，所以没法故意使出这招，而只有在真正冒出鬼点子的时候才会有——一般一周也就那么二三十次吧。”哈哈哈笑到捶地。然后两人被抓到麦格教授办公室，面面相觑还真蛮尬的，更尬的是就在他们准备接吻的十秒钟之后，麦格就领着詹姆和彼得回来了……总体感觉一般，没有第一篇《恶魔桥》那么出彩。 

 

 

**4\. The Active Reader**

作者：veeagainst

原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1788910

笔记：格兰芬多公共休息室出现了一箱神秘的小黄书，大多是以黑暗生物为主题的，吸血鬼啦、报丧女妖啦、美人鱼啦，当然，还有我们最亲爱的狼人——为了猎奇嘛！大家都趁着夜色偷偷摸摸地借，我们小天最后也忍不住诱惑拿了一本主角是狼人的。看完之后觉得，擦，什么鬼，完全是美女与野兽的翻版。莱姆斯知道之后默默递给他一本学术著作，向他介绍了这些所谓的消遣读物物化非人类生物的写作方式。于是小天义愤填膺，一气之下自己动手写了一个提纲：

主角：狼人。聪明，人好，回复总是很机智。不容易生气。有着非常漂亮的棕色眼睛。人形的时候一点都不毛茸茸！非常非常帅！

恋人：处女。非常漂亮。（莱姆斯的批注：英俊。异常。纯血贵族。高人一等但不令人讨厌（通常）声音可以融化几个月的老牛奶。将将垂在额前的黑发。善良，聪明，风趣，忠诚。没人比狼人更了解有多善良。很容易被误解，这是他们俩的共同点。）第一眼就爱上了主角。（真的吗？他们不应该先互相了解一下吗？）

 

 

**5\. Remain in Light**

作者：Veeagainst

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/19610257

Summary:

>  What if Sirius Black didn't die? It's been done many times. Here's my take on it.

笔记：最喜欢的Veeagainst太太的大长篇！非线性叙事，时间跨度基本上是从一战到原著五六七。Vee太太讲故事的本事太高超了，我几乎是屏住呼吸读完的。人物、对话都没得挑，该甜的甜，该虐的虐，人物性格把握得超级好。近期看过最完美的大长篇之一。非要说缺点的话——暂时还没完结。但是Vee手下从不留坑，现在依然活跃在犬狼圈！期待地点了subscribe

> "I feel like a pile of rubbish."
> 
> "Well, you're my pile of rubbish."

  

> "How do you two keep the romance alive?" she asks jokingly.
> 
> "Lots of near death experiences," Sirius suggests, as Remus says, "Twelve and a half year absences." 

我现在真是痴迷于一战时期的猜忌啊！Vee太太的解读很深刻：

> "I can't be objective. I can't be rational."
> 
> So it must be him. The one I can't approach logically.

* * *


	3. enjambament

**1\. Three Card Monte**  
作者：enjambament  
原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/478353  
笔记：十一罗汉au。西里斯是个超牛逼的江洋大盗，莱姆斯是他的左右手，詹莉、麦格、穆迪、普威特双胞胎跟他们是一个团伙的。开篇西里斯刚从监狱里提早释放，和正在街头摆摊猜红桃Q的莱姆斯相遇的场景literally就是soul mate久别重逢！心照不宣，会心一击！人群散开之后他伸手从莱姆斯衣领后抽出一张牌的场景撩得我当场怦然心动。这么短的篇幅作者居然能写出好莱坞大片的感觉，万众推荐名不虚传。唯一的缺憾是我读不太懂莱姆斯换牌的高超手法，感觉错过了一个世界。

下面这段就有点不明就里：  
It’s easier to play Three Card Monte with a few shills, he supposes, but he likes the challenge of pitting marks against each other -- greed feeding greed. He’s only playing because he’s bored, anyway. Maybe some people get thrills repelling down cliff faces – Remus gets his from a slight of hand.

* * *

  
**2\. Harvest**  
作者：enjambament  
原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702114  
Summary:

>   
>  “God, your mouth,” Sirius whispered.  
>  “All the better to eat you with, my dear,” Remus said. His smirk was vicious enough to strip paint.  
>  “Holy shit,” Peter squeaked. “Is he joking?”  
>  (aka a story in which Remus goes off the wall because of the harvest moon)

笔记：  
本来这篇笔记是在08里面的，但是我一写enjambament，溢美之词和节选片段都像决堤的洪水一样停不下来。她真的太厉害了，厉害到我夸她都黯然失语。她就是有那个本事游刃有余地在抽象的感情和具象的情节之间穿梭，遣词造句的本事一流，修辞信手拈来都是神来之笔，文笔漂亮得一点都不知道谦虚，让读者一直一直徜徉在绚烂的星云中恍惚出神。她的文是搞笑的、可爱的、性感的、火辣的、聪明的、富有哲理的，一切的一切无法描述的。其实每次读她的文我总是似懂非懂，但总感觉频率对得上，咔哒一声严丝合缝。

这个故事缘起于国外犬狼圈很流行的一个kink：快接近月圆时，狼人会有热潮期（或者那啥特别旺盛的阶段），这是一个探索莱姆斯性格中狂野一面的完美契机。enjambament太太更进一步，探讨这种变化对两个人感情的影响。

下面开始我的赞叹：  
“Maybe we should go smoke or something.” James suggested. “That would help, surely. We’d feel pretty slick standing outside a cinema at 11 o’clock at night smoking.”  
“Sirius has my pack.”  
“Lily has mine! Remus, it’s worse than I’d even realised. I should just go in there and hand her the rest of my dignity right now.”  
不要挣扎了，叉子，现在就乖乖把仅剩的尊严全部交给莉莉女神吧！

“It is the size of Texas. It’s absolutely, fucking huge, Sirius.”  
“Well, gee Lily, thanks. I mean, the Black genes had to be good for something in the end but what would James say if—”  
“Not your d1ck, you cretin. The moon!”  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈妈的这是我读过最好笑的size joke！

Remus looked up to see what he was on about and the moon was there, hanging in the sky so close he felt like he could touch it, he felt like he could lick it. A feeling ran down his spine that was the deliciously intense pain of a boiling sugar burn: sex and death and all things base. I am a creature. Remus thought. I am not a human being, I am a creature. “Fuck, I forgot,” he said out loud. His voice was a deep as roses and came out like a growl.  
这一段把“瞬间的感觉”可谓是写的淋漓尽致了。英文中我最喜欢的表达之一就是“某种感觉如电流一般窜过他的脊椎”（a feeling ran down his spine）这种具象的感受是英文的一大魅力来源。你再看她的用词：sugar burn, sex and death. OH GOD.

“We’ll just do like I said to you, Lily.” Sirius recommended. “I’ll take him home and go to bed and in the morning, voila! He’ll be back to normal.”  
“You can’t leave me at home with Sirius, I’ll take him to pieces in ten minutes!”  
Peter blanched, “You really want to kill him?”  
Remus rolled his eyes and bit back, “Not literally, you twerp. If you leave me alone with him, I’ll fuck him through the wall.”  
这段真是读得人血脉贲张、心潮澎湃。下面有两段呼应这里的：  
刚刚莱姆斯才说了“我可能会把西里斯干穿墙壁”，下面好基友詹姆就表示“总得有人去你们家把狗从墙上揭下来。”  
“Come along lads and ladies. We better get home. We’ll have to have an early morning. Someone’s got to go over to their flat and scrape Sirius off the wall.”  
“Oh my god, James. That’s disgusting. You’re such a prick,” Lily said, rolling her eyes.

 

Remus said nothing, just tossed him a knife-edged grin, which was answer enough. His teeth definitely were sharper than normal.  
啊啊啊啊莱姆斯！！！帅呆了！！

The burst of magical energy, which usually seemed undetectable, made Remus sneeze.  
这里！在读哈利波特同人的时候，魔法的存在总是一个bonus。不是说非得刻意地围绕魔法这个主题（比如魔药啦），而是像原著那样，特别自然又不经意地在细节处流露。这里把握得就很好。

下面是enjambament的比喻show time！  
Both Remus and Sirius had been known to express the odd bit of interest in girls. Remus more-so than Sirius but Sirius had his moments (usually for willowy squares that looked like the human equivalent of a wet autumn day – he really did have a type).  
评论里有个人说“我第一次看见有人用天气这个比喻来形容一个人的type。但是一想，湿润的秋天，天呐，就是莱姆斯了！”这句话读来简直令人嘴角上扬：西里斯偶尔也跟某几个女孩有过一段，通常是那种弱柳扶风、一本正经的人形秋天——他真可算是从一而终。

其实阿婆（侦探小说女王阿加莎Agatha Christie）在马普尔系列里面借这位可爱的老太太之口道出许多人性的特征过。我印象最深的是一个为财谋杀的案件。故事花了大篇幅描写浪子年轻时候勾搭村里几乎所有深色皮肤、黑色头发的狡黠女子，从药店老板娘到邻家少女。结果长大了浪子回头，娶了一个金发雪肤的富家千金。马普尔小姐悲悯的眼睛一下子就能看出他并不是真正喜欢她。男人啊，有些东西是不会变的。审美尤其。

啊，忍不住微笑着想起，我之所以那么喜欢马普尔小姐，一开始纯粹是因为“她”那么喜欢波洛。我喜欢和你作对。

“Get off her.” Remus’ voice rolled out across the dance floor like a wave crashing to shore. The sound seemed to cut a physical path for itself right through the middle of everything  
我靠！

By the time they arrived, Sirius’ head was swimming. He stood, breathing the sharp October air in deep, greedy lungfuls. The air was so clean and sweet out here it almost had a colour.  
传说中的通感！  
我一直在想要怎么描述夏夜的空气，馥郁又燥热，温度被不耐烦加热。我从来没有那么渴望大口呼吸过。

“I can feel it waxing,” Remus rumbled. Out here, his eyes were all shine and no colour. Sirius felt like he could slip into them and go for a swim.  
我们常说“我快要溺死在这蔚蓝色海洋般的眼神里了”。好了，这下太太为我们提供了一个新的样本：我们可以溜进去游个泳。

“C’mere, boy,” Lily said, from the rocks below. She was holding a stick.  
“Oh god,” Remus said, and Padfoot was already off like a shot. She threw the stick into the lake, probably just to spite Remus for all the trouble he’d caused them tonight. Padfoot flung himself from the rocks into the lake, a good ten-foot drop into the water. The splash was enormous and echoed through the perfect stillness of the night. It was possible even to hear Padfoot’s panting as he swam towards the stick. Ripples arced away from him, disturbing the mirror-moon and sending reflections of light shuddering towards the shoreline.  
这一段文字太有冲击力了。动与静，趣与美。我自认无论如何也不可能把月光下的湖水写得更美。

When they got to the bedroom, Remus tossed Sirius unceremoniously on the bed and went across to the windows to fling the curtains back. Moonlight poured into the room like milk into a glass.  
两个人洗完鸳鸯浴，莱姆斯一个公主抱把西里斯扔到床上，一路上居然还有神志告诉西里斯“小心头”。以前觉得“月华如水”很美，今次读到更美的了，“牛奶倒进玻璃杯”。

There was a moment of stillness. The moonlight fell across them painting the bed and their skin in silver and gold. Sirius was gasping and maybe crying a little, and Remus stared at him hungrily, his eyes glittering. He slid one silently possessive hand up across Sirius’ skin, starting at his calf, skimming up his side, over his arm, all the way to his chin, a full outline, where he stroked Sirius’ cheek, catching a stray tear. Sirius felt like he was made of silk and something intangible and perfect. By touching him so gently and with so much ownership, Remus had done it to him, had made him perfect.  
莱姆斯对西里斯的温柔和主权，让西里斯觉得自己那么好。这就是一段“值得”的感情。

“Pads wait. It’s not just that. I don’t… I don’t know what I’m more sorry for. That I couldn’t help myself last night about any of it or that I can’t…”  
He went quiet for a long moment and Sirius waited patiently. Patience was something he’d learned loving Remus and he gave it now like a gift. They were still. Autumn air was percolating through the cracked-open window, the exact scent Remus had known it would have.  
事后，两个人打开窗户把事情说清楚是个比昨晚狂野的性更美好的篇章。莱姆斯道歉，为昨晚没有控制好自己，更是为没说出口的今晚也不能、也不想控制自己。如果说这么多年和莱姆斯在一起教会了西里斯什么，那就是耐心。窗外秋天清脆的气息穿过窗缝，闻起来和莱姆斯想象的一模一样。

“I know that I’m boring. And tired all the time. And the boyfriend equivalent of a cheese sandwich with the crusts cut off. But it’s just too much to bear, to want everything, to be desperate to taste, to touch all the time with every inch of my skin. Fuck...! I’m sorry I can’t be like that for you all the time.”

Remus couldn’t help but say it all. “I know you like how I get near the full moon.”  
莱姆斯伤心地说，我知道你觉得临近满月的我很性感，我很抱歉平时的我是个无聊的男朋友。这简直让西里斯百口莫辩。  
“No!” Sirius cut him off. Perhaps he was still learning about patience in some ways. “Because then what am I supposed to do when I want someone to remind me to brush my teeth or to read the newspaper to me while I’m cooking dinner? I can’t have last night every night, I’d be fucking dead! It’s exhausting.”  
西里斯说，可是我也想让人提醒我刷牙，在我做晚饭时给我读报啊！要是每晚都像昨晚那么狂野我早就精尽人亡了好吗！  
“I don’t want to be with you because of how you are or despite how you are, you just are and I want all of it. I can’t… I can’t think of how else to say it.” He let out a little humourless huff of baffled laughter. “I can’t think of how else.”  
这一段我太喜欢太喜欢太喜欢了。“我不想因为你是狼人才跟你在一起，也不想即使你是狼人还跟你在一起。你就是你，独一无二的你，我爱你的所有你的全部。我，我不知道该怎么表达……”

Remus let Sirius’ words lay over him for a long moment like hiding from the heat under a cotton sheet in summer. He tried with his whole heart to believe them.  
你见过有人形容“让话包裹自己”用“夏日的棉布床单”的吗？天才的笔法啊！

 

一个彩蛋：The Blues Brothers（右边那位真的好像彼得！彼得的化装舞会选择是正确的！）

 

我其实是不会写正儿八经的评论的，被阅读的兴奋体验冲昏头脑时，写下的心情都是溢美之词。什么？还需要保持客观中立的态度，辩证地看待问题，不仅分析好也要分析坏？不存在的。


	4. mysid

**1\. Lovers for Tonight**

作者：Mysid

原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8576929/chapters/19664866

系列合集：http://archiveofourown.org/series/587731（以下都是这个系列的）

Summary:

> Sirius and Remus have become lovers, but they aren't "in love," are they? Two nights in their relationship.

笔记：老牌作者就是不一样！文字洗练，感情深刻。最老套的情节都能写得别具一格。连标点符号都不错一个。不得不说Mysid太太的人物刻画太牛逼了！犬狼之间微妙的感情，犹如一支巧妙周旋的华尔兹，谁都怕一个不小心，脚尖就踩到了看不见的界限。我感觉这位太太比较喜欢虐莱姆斯，A Picture is Worth A Thousand Lies(见下文11)也是杀人不见血。（关键词：angst，unrequitted love）我很喜欢看mutual pining，这位太太最擅长的是写莱姆斯求而不得。全篇读下来勾画了好多地方，一一分享：

太太写小狼是优越和力量的代名词，后面对应着就写西里斯是性感的代名词：

The wolf was the embodiment of nobility and power.

... becoming the living embodiment of sex appeal.

说莱姆斯其实是个很强硬的人，从他克制狼性、维持温和就可以看出他有多强的意志力和自制力：

A remarkable degree of control and force of will was required to keep the wolf at bay, to maintain the illusion of docility.

One had to lose oneself in the music, to lose control, and Remus's entire life was one long exercise in maintaining control.

所以爱上西里斯真的是无可救药的一件事：

There were only two times that Remus truly allowed the illusion of control to slip away, during the full moon, and when he made love with Sirius.

In that brief moment in which he imagined that Sirius’s touch meant forever, Remus had wanted forever. Somewhere along the way, Remus might have fallen in love.

太太真的很懂爱情，我看这整个世界，可是我眼中只有你。

He closed his eyes and imagined that he was dancing with Sirius instead.

“It had nothing to do with her, Sirius.”（有没有觉得似曾相识！雷神3里基妹也强调了这句话！I didn't do it for our father）

写两人之间眼波流转、暗流涌动：

He had not misread the look Remus had given him.

Sirius and he danced an intricate dance.

“Will Sirius be flattered if he knows I imagined dancing with him, or will he interpret it as ‘getting too close’ and run like a scared rabbit?”

顺便再夸一下我们詹姆：

James tolerated Sirius’s playboy ways with an endless parade of women, but would he tolerate it if he knew that Remus was involved? One of the many things that James and Sirius had in common, they were both protective of Remus.

 

* * *

 

**2\. Go Back to Being Friends**

作者：mysid

原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8579737/chapters/19671916

Summary:

> “What do you want me to say, James? Do you want me to say that I’m in love with him? I won’t. I can’t. I have no right to screw up our friendship by falling in love with Sirius.”
> 
> After becoming lovers, can Remus and Sirius go back to being friends?

笔记：瑞士滑雪！雪屋分手！不多说了自己去看吧！一定要看这篇啊！太好看太经典了！怎么推荐都不为过！

这两个人就是天造地设的一双，他们是如此的完美：

Two jigsaw puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.

Of course I remembered. Mahogany like James, and dragon-heartstring like me.

十二年后两人重见，两人的心理活动都好可爱啊！

'It was worth getting burned,' Sirius thought, 'Oh God, I'm hopeless.'

'He's been here five minutes and you're already holding his hand,' Remus scolded himself. 'Hands pff!'

作者关于犬科动物的暗喻太妙了（而且呼应后文来看，两个人只有和彼此在一起才有这种默契，换了谁都不行），咬脖子什么的性感死了：

But Padfoot -- the dog -- canine, comforting, famaliar, a true packmate.

This canine gesture of submission was one he had made to Remus, both man and wolf, many times before.

He had been apart from his mate for too long, but at the sight of that beautiful throat trustingly laid bare for him, a low growl broke free.

永远明智、永远识大体的詹姆啊：

It means 'You're mine,' he does it every month, and you needed me to tell you that he's in love with you?

* * *

 

**3.The Scar**

作者：mysid

原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8616802

Summary:

> In Chapter Four of “Go Back to Being Friends,” Sirius first sees the scars that Remus acquired while Sirius was in Azkaban. One scar in particular catches his attention. This is the story behind that scar. Third story in the Lovers for Tonight series.

笔记：算是《今夜情人》系列的番外。正片里遗留了一个小谜团，莱姆斯手腕上一圈纯银灼伤的伤疤是怎么来的？

这篇文把莱姆斯虐得体无完肤，一夜之间莱姆斯一无所有，他失去了他在乎的一切。他的狼群、他的挚友、他的爱人。伤疤对莱姆斯早已不是什么新鲜事，每一道伤疤都是一段血淋淋的回忆。莱姆斯说，这道伤疤的意义在于：

I just need it to remind me to hate him.

他做不到。

* * *

 

**4\. When Moony Met Sin**

作者：mysid

原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8638105/chapters/19809325

Summary:

> After Sirius is sent to Azkaban, Remus tries to find warmth and comfort in the arms of another. Fourth story in the “Lovers for Tonight” series.

笔记：这篇文把mysid太太高超的讲故事技巧展现得淋漓尽致。明明一点都没有正面写犬狼，却把莱姆斯对西里斯的爱写得那么刻骨铭心，害得我做梦都难以平静，那种情绪太强烈了，像是沸腾的气泡酒。《重新做回朋友》里提到了一个原创人物Sin，设定是Peter的哥哥Simon的基佬同学，这篇就是写他如何钓到我们月亮脸。平心而论sin也是很有魅力的一个人，幽默风趣，自信大方，体贴关心，还做得一手好饭。他是真的蛮喜欢莱姆斯，所以西里斯那么讨厌他呢，笑。possessive的西里斯确实很帅，只要他不那么渣！在西里斯被关进阿兹卡班的十二年，我几乎无法想象身为狼人、孤苦无依的莱姆斯是怎么熬过来的。

莱姆斯的内心剖白看得我眼眶都红了，仿佛有一双无形的大手缓缓捏住我的心。你到底有多爱他。

...but that wasn't my Sirius.

I never did know him as well as I thought I did. I know that now.

 

* * *

 

**5\. When Sin Met Snuffles**

作者：mysid

原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8650126

Summary:

> Sirius is a jealous puppy when Remus runs into a former boyfriend.

笔记：上一篇的原创人物这次在对角巷的弗斯科冰淇淋店外面碰见了莱姆斯、哈利和一只大黑狗。不知为什么那条狗一看见他就朝他狂吠。从来不避嫌、经常当着莱姆斯的面和别的姑娘调情的西里斯终于体会到嫉妒的滋味不好受，对莱姆斯的前情人耿耿于怀。莱姆斯你个笨蛋，为什么要告诉他，你和Sin在一起是因为不想再继续沉湎于求而不得？

... had very little to do with him, and everything to do with you.

谁说傻狗只有一张帅得人神共愤的脸？浪漫起来也是不要命的。大脚板收集野花为年轻时做过的错事赔礼道歉，傻瓜，莱姆斯这么善良的人从来就没有怪过你，他只是自己默默伤心。

These are for all the times I went to Hogsmeade without you and came back reeking of perfume.

 

* * *

 

**6\. A Picture is Worth A Thousand Lies**

作者：mysid

原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943889/chapters/13666495

Summary:

Not all pictures reveal the truth.

笔记：“青梅枯萎，竹马老去，从此我爱的人都像你。”莱姆斯真的太太太太太太爱西里斯了。Perhaps too much for his own good.

* * *

  
**7\. Part 1 of Veil of Possibilities: Without Moony**

作者：mysid（她的作品只要我列出来的全部给五星，就是这么任性）

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668327

Summary:

> After falling through the veil, Sirius visits a reality in which he did not fare as well in Azkaban.  
>  “You aren’t real,” the other Sirius whispered. “But you’re a good memory. I don’t have many of those.”

笔记：

这个系列我也没写repo？好吧，我这金鱼脑子。mysid太太在2003年参加了LJ上的Veil of Possibilities Challenge，简单来说就是设想西里斯穿过帷幕之后并没有死，而是进入了平行空间。（“因为，我们迷妹拒绝相信英勇的西里斯会被窗帘杀死！”哈哈哈，其实从技术上来说，西里斯在跌入帷幔之前就已经身中贝拉特里克斯的阿瓦达索命了。）在这个系列的第一篇里，西里斯进入了一个没有Moony的世界。五年级的那次尖叫棚屋事件出了错，莱姆斯因为差点杀死一个学生被处决。这个世界里的西里斯悲痛欲绝，从此失去了阿尼马格斯的变形能力，在阿兹卡班待了14年，直到罪名澄清也没能完全恢复理智。

He wondered if he could have stayed sane in Azkaban if he had had Remus’s death on his conscience as well. “No. I couldn’t have. There’s no Padfoot without Moony. But Moony has to carry on even without Padfoot. I need to get home. Remus needs me, and I need Remus.”

 

* * *

 

**8\. Part 2 of Veil of Possibilities: The Scent of a Mate**

作者：mysid

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673025

Summary:

> After falling through the Veil, Sirius visits a series of alternate realities. In this reality, he meets a Remus Lupin who has never met anyone named Sirius Black.  
>  “You thought I was a werewolf?” Sirius asked. “Well, I do smell a bit doggy, I suppose,” Sirius said with a grin.

笔记：

这篇里莱姆斯虽然还是狼人，但却在麻瓜世界当酒吧招待。没去霍格沃茨上学就意味着没有机会认识西里斯。我们的西里斯（原著里那个）穿过帷幕之后刚好来到了魔法部，略施美色套出了莱姆斯的地址之后就上门了。莱姆斯以为又是哪个一夜情对象，还误以为他也是个狼人（哈哈哈，狗立刻说，我不是，我男朋友是。）但是哪个世界的两人都一样，心有灵犀，无师自通。

It was Sirius’s turn to laugh. “You know me too well.”

“Scary, considering that I just met you.”

mysid的文风太舒服了，我保证你看了就停不下来。西里斯和这个世界的莱姆斯互动再自然，终究不是他的Moony。多希望他能早日回家。

 

**9\. Part 3 of Veil of Possibilities: Fifteen**

作者：mysid

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673136/chapters/19882993

Summary:

> After falling through the Veil, Sirius travels to a series of alternate realities. In this reality, he encounters his fifteen-year-old counterpart and his friends.  
>  He didn’t know whether to be embarrassed that he’d been made a fool of by teenagers, or proud that even as a teenager he’d been able to cast such a powerful Stunning Spell.
> 
> Written for the Veil of Possibilities Challenge.

帷幕之后系列第三篇，西里斯这次穿越到了对角巷，一来就被15的自己缴械击昏了，简直不知道该为年轻时的自己喝彩，还是为现在的自己感到羞愧。他到了詹姆家，在获得好友的信任之后，在不扰乱时间线的情况下尽自己所能警告詹姆未来将会发生的悲剧，还顺便给年轻版的自己做了一次出柜辅导。


	5. Thislerose

**1\. It's Not The Years, Honey, It's The Mileage**

作者：Thistlerose

原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/165003

笔记：Lie low at Lupin's时期，算是我看过这个类型的第一篇。写得很好哇，四颗星。我查了一下，标题来自印第安纳·琼斯。文字细腻，不变的心和重拾旧爱两个主题交织得当。（一看写文日期——好吧，2005年7月14！）padfoot叼了从图书馆偷来的两本书和一包茶叶去莱姆斯家，给他过35岁生日。莱姆斯苍白纤细的手是一个很重要的意象，西里斯一会觉得像漂浮木，一会觉得像秋天的草尖。生气的时候觉得两者都不是，就是简单的手本身。他的指甲像贝壳，西里斯好奇凑近听会不会听到海潮声。他年轻的时候听到过，不过那其实是他的血液在奔腾。

* * *

 

**2\. If You Would Have Such a Thing**

作者：Thistlerose

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/783453

Summary:

> Written in 2004. Remus is tired of Sirius's attempts at matchmaking.

自从奥斯汀阿姨写《艾玛》开了热衷于给心上人当红娘的先河，西方文学这股热潮就没退却过。我是很吃这一套啦，不敢正视自己的感情别别扭扭地跑去给那个人配对，看他气急败坏又无可奈何，到最后一刻他快死心的时候才终于如梦方醒，多可爱！更何况作者还是我超喜欢的Thislerose~

 

 


	6. nerakrose

又是一位相当活跃和高产的犬狼圈太太！nerakrose不仅AU写得好，还会画画！呜，崇拜！

 

**1\. Oh, We Lost Magic**

作者：nerakrose

原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2639759

笔记：犬狼、詹莉在麻瓜医院工作，出于安全考虑大家的记忆都被抹去了。故事从这里开始。最近四人身上总是发生怪事，詹姆出现奇怪的记忆、西里斯早上起来变成了狗。莱姆斯总觉得身边的世界不真实（狼人的instict？哈哈）、小哈利凭意志就可以移动物体……后来大家的记忆慢慢恢复，魔法世界的仗也打完了。语言的铺开像流动的水一样自然。稍稍有点意识流。

 

**2\. A Month in the Life of Sad Spinster Sirius Black: In Which He Unwittingly Stars in a Sexy Mechanic Soft Porno (except, not really)**

作者：[dustmouth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/pseuds/dustmouth), [epithalamium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/pseuds/epithalamium), [nerakrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose), [redfirelily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redfirelily/pseuds/redfirelily), [rscollabmods](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rscollabmods/pseuds/rscollabmods)

原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7178495

笔记：还是漫画！《西里斯·布莱克的悲惨寡居生活一瞥——又名，论他是怎么不小心演出了一部性感汽修技师软色情片的》哈哈哈哈标题巨长！因为这篇漫画属于2016 rs_collab，所以是多位画家合作的作品。西里斯去修自己拉风的跑车，技师刚好是性感的莱姆斯，忍不住偷拍一张正在工作的他发了instagram，一众损友纷纷点赞，莉莉还特意夸“柔焦调得好！啥时候教教我呗？”（唯一清晰的就只剩莱姆斯裸露的上半身了）另外这个西里斯还特别喜欢拍小猫，aka他的ins几乎全是猫片。

 

**3\. Hope & Legacy: Black Brothers Edition**

作者：[nerakrose, ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose)[epithalamium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/pseuds/epithalamium)

笔记：花滑AU。一个字，parfait。

 

**4. We'll Live Forever**

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/285496

笔记：这篇说是魔法部，但其实和魔法世界并没有特别大的关系，单纯地当作麻瓜办公室恋情AU看也行。恐同言论警告，狼人歧视警告。（小声说后面其实有点崩

 

**5. Grim Winter Was Howlin'**

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300230

笔记：nerakrose真的尝试遍了各种形式。这篇是短信截图，詹姆给狗的备注是dogfather，给小狼的备注是wolf mcwolf，超可爱了！

这篇还有个几百字的小番外：[Home is where the ♥ is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616376)

 

**6. Two Truths**

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931395

Summary:

> Sirius is Remus' date to the Yule Ball.

笔记：原著向au：假如第三部结尾莱姆斯没有辞职，西里斯罪名澄清。然后第四部的三强争霸赛上，莱姆斯带西里斯去参加了那场盛大的圣诞舞会。有一丁点德哈。

片段节选：

> "Two lies and a truth," he said, after a while. "Hagrid sold my bike. Snape is an upstanding citizen. I love you."
> 
> "You love me," Remus said, suddenly feeling hoarse.
> 
>  


	7. TheDivineComedian

这位太太，致郁系女王，擅长哥特风魔法故事，笔下几乎从不留活口（for readers, not necessarily characters）连au都能比原著更虐。黑暗到令人窒息的主题氛围，吸引你一口气读完（千万别，你会难过死的）的悬疑情节设计，匪夷所思的原著细节挖掘和诡谲的脑洞大开，轻描淡写但无比精准的感情刻画，无处不在的双关和偶尔为之的幽默（狠的时候是真狠，幽默的时候也能让你大笑出声），还有令人惊叹的语言节奏把控能力；总之，和我以前阅读过的犬狼故事都不一样。

 

太太的笔名来自但丁的神曲 the divine comedy。

⚠️一定、一定要看她的警告。

 

我爱死了这个作者。特别是她笔下的犬狼和黑兄弟，点到即止的爱情和彼此依偎的兄弟情，都因为人物强烈的性格使然，异常克制。我花了大概一个月（中途插了好几本蕾丝边小说平复情绪，感谢少女恋爱！）读完了她的leave no stones unturned (a series of standalones)系列。这里的每一篇都可以当成一个独立的故事，但有些设定是共用的。所以你可以不必拘泥于顺序，随意挑一篇开始。

 

其实有时候我觉得，阅读顺序并不是很重要。像我看的第一本哈利波特是《阿兹卡班的囚徒》，瞬间fall in love。后来听mugglenet podcast把第三部列为全系列进入情节、真正有趣起来、老少通吃的转折点，我才发觉原来当年的一见钟情并非偶然。一个哈迷专家分析罗婶的写作风格时说她喜欢放长线钓大鱼，会花好几年来谋篇布局，再保持一个较为稳定的出版频率，哈利波特系列和斯特莱克侦探系列都是如此。所以她的系列不像福尔摩斯或者马普尔小姐探案等侦探故事似的是单元剧，彼此之间相互独立，只有主干人物穿插其中。罗婶的书，一路都散布着隐蔽的线索和伏笔（最著名的例子，哈1一开始就出现的小天狼星的摩托、巧克力蛙卡片上邓布利多打败格林德沃的成就，结果到了第三部和最后一部才揭开谜底），值得你读上很多很多次。还有一点，罗婶擅长讲故事，但她不单单只是为了讲好一个故事。在她的书里包含了非常多的政治隐喻和实事批判，她对阶级不公（纯血家族vs麻瓜出身）的批判，对弱势群体（狼人、家养小精灵）平权的呼吁，对“爱”（莉莉对哈利的爱，还用多说吗？）的诠释，对人性光辉（雷古勒斯17岁就慨然赴死，詹姆手无寸铁依然直面伏地魔）与弱点（詹姆、邓布利多、哈利，书中没有一个人物是完美的）的忠实刻画。所以我一直不明白国内为什么要把哈利波特归为儿童文学，它的现实主义简直不能更明显了。

 

扯远了，话不多说，下面我们开始：

系列链接：https://archiveofourown.org/series/809346

**1\. Calibration**

这篇是系列第一篇，写莱姆斯如何调教给三年级学生上课用的博格特。博格特嗅到莱姆斯最深的恐惧、变身为某个人时，莱姆斯差一点就卸下了防线（我差一点就崩溃了。

片段节选：

> I spent four years learning to become an Animagus to keep you company.  **Four years, just to spend one more night a month with you.**
> 
>              

**2\. How to be happy**

第三部结尾AU。不要被标题骗了，我被这篇虐到头皮发麻。这作者的fix-it AU全部比原著更惨！说多了就剧透了，放个简介：

Summary:

> The Patronus charm requires a happy memory. Harry Potter doesn't have many,  **and the Dementors get Sirius** , after all.
> 
> The story is far from over, though.

注意我标黑的字体。

**3\. Let it Choke**

发生在莱姆斯执教期间的一则小故事。无cp。人物刻画一如既往地到位。

 

**4\. The Things That Lurk In the Dark**

掠夺者们六年级测绘地图时候的故事。在斯莱特林的地牢里有一个可怕的怪物。詹姆的博格特居然是小天狼星他妈哈哈哈哈哈！回怼沃尔布佳的时候明明那么帅！（“你连给布莱克舔鞋都不配！”“我爱舔西里斯哪个部位就舔哪儿”）

> Remus remembers that scene. Mrs Black had called James a despicable blood traitor not fit to lick the boots of a Black. To which James – after a train's ride worth of reminding Sirius over and over to keep his head down for the summer and not provoke his mum – had replied,  **You'll find that I'll lick whichever parts of Sirius I like, ma'am.**
> 
>            

犬狼的互动依然精妙——还有什么比深夜天文塔谈心更浪漫的吗？没有了。

 

**5\. We Could All Be Happier**

我怀疑这个作者有着非常复杂精妙的兄弟姐妹关系，不然她怎么把这种手足张力写得这么好？这一篇是以佩妮为主角的，写尽了一个初为人母的年轻女子突然在门前的台阶上发现另一个婴儿之后的慌张和无所适从。看完之后对佩妮姨妈有点释怀了，她对“正常”的不正常追求，她对魔法求而不得反目成仇的压抑，她对莉莉的嫉妒、爱护、埋怨，值得细品体会。

哦对了，莱姆斯在这篇里客串了几秒，comme d'habitude，温和平静的面具只有当某人被提到（甚至连名字都没有出现）时，才会裂开一丝缝隙。

 

**6\. Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow**

时间是“七个哈利”之前，地点是韦斯莱家的陋居。两个聪明人的对话：赫敏和莱姆斯。作者说她想探索莱姆斯是如何完成“第三部拥有无数个秘密”到“第五部唯一一个行事负责的成年人”到“第七部恐慌症发作”的转变，所以让赫敏来“逼问”他。总之，特别轻描淡写地挖掘了莱姆斯的一生：他失去的东西，他为什么不领养哈利，他和西里斯和唐克斯。

有的人，注定是惊鸿一瞥的过客吧。毕竟，生活还是要继续。

我的评论：

“Memories aren’t enough. You’ll need to move on eventually, or they will drown you.” This is it, isn't it? That when you pare it all down, life is simple and drab: it just keeps going on. You are indignant and helpless, despaired and broken, and you're devastated and you're drowning, but life still goes on. It doesn't matter if you heal or not. Some people are meant to be a past, maybe one so thoroughly profound that they grow into an integral part of you, but there's nothing you can do except keeping them as deep as your heart of hearts can go. And in the years to come, you navigate through your daily life, avoiding revisiting it. Out of deliberation or it just happened that way, you can't really tell. Remus could look up into the night sky without looking for *him*. One more habit-turned-instict being trampled. Would it hurt more when it unexpectedly flash him in the eye? You said that love is not an ambush? But for me it always is, it caught me at the fleeting one second when I let down all my guard, when I expect anything but.

 

**7\. They're Hiding Inside Me**

这篇强烈推荐！我从来没有读到过能把黑家家族纷争写得这么好的作品！Delicate, intricate and to the point. 完全大神级的表现力。作者把魔法世界想得太透彻了，情节滴水不漏。如果你是狗本命，这篇绝对能让你万箭穿心（要么想紧紧拥抱他，要么想重重打晕他。）；如果不是，看完这篇你一定会爱上西里斯。莱姆斯、詹姆、彼得、雷古勒斯、安多米达，每一个人物都有血有肉，人物之间的互动直戳心尖。看的时候脑中只剩香菱的那句赞叹：“难为她怎么想来！”

> **在莱姆斯心中fiercely loyal的狗啊，那么叛逆的人，却如此让人心疼：**
> 
> **How his friend is so starved for affection he'll take a scrap of it and turn it into a life time of devoted friendship.  
> **

> 巧了，我想象中抽烟的西里斯，也差不多就是《无因的背叛》里的詹姆斯·迪恩（上一次看到这个类比，还是港媒形容谢霆锋，说他就是香港的“占士·甸）
> 
> He has got to be doing this on purpose, thinks Remus, smokng like James Dean in Rebel without a cause, talking about wanting --
> 
> 上图感受一下：
> 
>   
>    
> 

 

神曲太太自称不写罗曼司，确实，她的文都重在情节。以这篇文为例，涉及到西里斯与家族的艰难决裂，和弟弟雷古勒斯的相互牺牲，对莱姆斯难以言喻的感情，加上纳西莎的世纪婚礼、沃尔布佳的大脑操控，让我都担心这么多这么重的负担，西里斯怎么还不崩溃。回想起来，掠夺者们在霍格沃茨的最后几年，几乎是一件接一件大事：秘密成为阿尼玛格斯，绘成活点地图，尖叫棚屋事件，小天狼星逃跑……这些男孩子的血管里流的都是咖啡因吗？

 

**8\. Pot, Kettle, Black**

标题很有意思。应该是来自西方谚语the pot calling the kettle black（大概类似于“盆儿还说锅子黑呢”）不过正好布莱克家就姓“黑”嘛，所以这是个西里斯和雷古勒斯之间的小玩笑。

主线是小天去参加傲罗考试，谁知道最后一项测试是心理健康。Well，沃尔布佳调教出来的孩子，心理能有多健康？这篇的节奏和韵律只能用艺术品来形容，中间有一段我太喜欢了，渣翻出来和大家分享：<http://direwolfsummer.lofter.com/post/1cc086ee_ef1eb2eb>

回到家，莱姆斯问西里斯怎么回事，西里斯那个无所谓又脆弱的样子真是太……狗了：

> "Ticked too many boxes," says Sirius. "Too little impulse control, too little sleep. Too many panic attacks. Too many nightmares. Too fucked up by my family." He flops over, to stare at the ceiling for a change. "Maybe a little bit too gay, too."

西里斯提起雷古勒斯的时候，久违的温柔：

> He knows Remus is not a big fan of Regulus Black, none of his friends are.  **But Remus is the one with the soft spot for fucked up childhoods**

 

**9\. The Age of Lies**

太太在文前说这篇是pot, kettle, black的轻松向AU，但她又想起她写不来轻松向，所以……吓得我很久以来都不敢看这篇（我真是怕了她了），放在kindle里积了好久的灰，等到我终于想起来，结果又被她的好文笔吸引住，一看就停不下来！感谢太太，这篇真的是HE。

 

这篇pov切换流畅自如，遣词造句都是神来之笔，peter那章尤其酣畅淋漓。所有你们爱的人都活下来了，犬狼也艰难地获得了第二次机会。举双手双脚推荐。

> That monstrous fool, that careless monster.

 

**10\. Not By Force**

**不要看！！！！这篇里她杀了padfoot（西里斯的阿尼玛格斯形态）！！！**

**11\. Still Life With Skull**

这篇是最能展现太太非凡脑洞的。因为叙事黑暗沉重的缘故，再加上故事情节需要迷雾重重，一开始你可能会感觉读得云里雾里，但相信我，到后面就能拨云见日了。故事从第三部《阿兹卡班的囚徒》霍格沃茨特快上的卢平教授开始，叙述却在犹如盗梦空间般亦真亦幻的梦境/现实中不停切换，唯一的定数是那一个无处不在的摄魂怪。

> And Remus remembers thinking – in a dream, in a future that hasn't happened yet – that Sirius can only protect one person at a time.
> 
> Maybe this time around, he has picked someone else.

西里斯只能保护一个人，莱姆斯，还是雷古勒斯？

（别去想最后他一个都没有保护到）

 

> Be that as it may, he should definitely turn around, knock on Albus's door, and swallow down that old, childish jealousy that tells him it's his secret, the last sad scrap he has of his friends, the one thing that really, truly, only belongs to him.

> Every mouldering tapestry, every chip in the paint, every mysterious stain on the ceiling holds a memory, ready to trip him up, ambush him, carry him away to a time that is no more.

有时候在想老邓真是残忍啊，让莱姆斯回校当黑魔法防御术课老师，霍格沃茨城堡里的一砖一瓦都承载着他再也回不去的过往，每转过一个角落都被回忆痛击。昔日的欢愉对照如今的落魄，当时的呼朋引伴和现在的孤家寡人。啊！我们莱！真真是21世纪千禧年少女的抑郁来源了。

我给太太评论说“当我读到莱姆斯就算（even）在下意识中都在保护西里斯时，我的心都碎了。”太太回复道：“‘就算’（even）吗？应该是‘只有’（only）在无意识中吧？”（我一口老血）

**12\. Blackpool**

太太真的很喜欢玩布莱克家这个姓氏的梗，前有blackmail（西里斯告诉彼得“勒索”这个词之所以叫 **black** mail就是因为它是布莱克家发明的），后有pot, kettle, black，这篇又写了一个blackpool。Blackpool是布莱克家名下的产权之一，夏天度假时举家前往。

这篇故事的中心是雷古勒斯，因为作者说她很好奇在沃尔布佳“一流”的教育下（换言之，一流的精神操控和心理虐待），黑兄弟是怎么成长为还算正常的成年人的。

神曲太太笔下的沃尔布佳太厉害了，记忆修改、gaslighting（）、混淆咒、以假乱真的谎言、同一个故事的一百种版本，简直无所不用其极。相比之下，原著中只会尖叫咆哮的肖像画都只能算“仅仅面目可憎”。

沃尔不佳最喜欢讲的一个家庭轶事就是小时候雷古勒斯差点被淹死的故事。最开始的版本是雷古勒斯不小心一脚踏空了，跌入黑湖，而西里斯恰巧在那一刻第一次展现出魔法天赋救了他。还记得原著里纳威说自己家一个亲戚把他从窗户里扔出去检验他是不是哑炮吗？因为致命危险会“逼”出一个巫师身上的魔法天赋。莱姆斯对魔法世家这种蛮夷的残忍嗤之以鼻。当时家里还是很为这个长子骄傲的，宣称“他三岁的时候我们就知道这孩子将来必定大有出息”。等到西里斯上学，被分到格兰芬多，故事的版本变成了西里斯把雷古勒斯撞进了湖里，而沃尔布佳总是故作姿态地摇摇头，“西里斯这孩子，总是横冲直撞的。”

但奇怪的是，就是在他人生中这么重要的一天，雷古勒斯却一点印象都没有。他不记得自己究竟是怎么跌入湖中的，但将要溺死的感觉却栩栩如生。每当他试图回忆那个记忆的缺口，窒息的感觉就扑面而来。所以小蕾怕水。（联系一下最后雷古勒斯是怎么死的，太太我求您做个人吧）

后来雷古勒斯上学，本来以为结束了在偌大的格里莫广场的老房子里等待西里斯的漫长日子，他和哥哥却渐行渐远，直到形同陌路。但血浓于水，从小相互依偎取暖长大的两人，怎么可能说断就断了呢。两个人在内心最深处还是在乎彼此的，只是明面上从来不表现出来。奥赖恩惩罚他们的时候，西里斯一个人担下了所有的惩罚；尖叫棚屋事件发生之后，雷古勒斯微妙地替他在詹姆和莱姆斯面前说好话。

> "I asked Lupin what it would take for him to talk to Sirius again. He said, an apology. A real one," Regulus tells the dog. "He asked what it would take me."
> 
> He scrutinises the diary again. There it is. That's the word he used. "I said, it'd take a miracle."

 

有没有人想过，西里斯勇敢的离家出走对雷古勒斯意味着什么？它不仅意味着雷古勒斯失去了哥哥，更意味着他从次子变成了继承人，从此家族的负担便都是他的了。古老的纯血统家族都加入了伏地魔，布莱克家不可能独善其身。有没有可能雷古勒斯接受黑魔标记，只是为了完成一项他深知不可抗的使命？因为，不像他的哥哥，雷古勒斯的勇敢始终是埋在心底的。他去山洞里摧毁伏地魔的魂器，更像是一种赎罪。

> Andromeda sees him watching them, and half circles him, bringing herself between him and the children.
> 
> Oh god, Regulus realises with a feeling not entirely unlike a bucket of ice sliding down his spine. That's what he is now, isn't it? A threat to primary school kids. His resolve to go into that cave has never been stronger.

太太巨细无遗地描写了17岁的雷古勒斯是如何凭一己之力理清魂器的来龙去脉的，再次让我感叹“雷古勒斯太过于聪明了”He is too damn clever for hisown good.

雷古勒斯知道西里斯喜欢莱姆斯之后：

He wonders what that's like – to know someone so well he could draw them from memory, map their scars like a star chart. He wonders what it's like to be known like that.

要去迎接死神之前，雷古勒斯找到安多米达，没想到安多米达叫来了西里斯。最后兄弟拥抱的那一幕有多温柔就有多伤感。毕竟小雷还是个孩子啊！他怎么不怕死：

> He indulges. Lets himself believe that Sirius can save him, for five minutes, ten. It feels like a lifetime. But then, he's going to die in three days, so what does he know of lifetimes.

最后雷古勒斯要去山洞时，特别孩子气地挑了西里斯的生日：

> the smallest, most personal of revenges: Make Sirius care.


	8. MidniteMarauder

MidniteMarauder太太的校园犬狼是世界上最好的！幽默有趣，生动活泼，绝对能让你捧腹大笑。

 

**1\. A Lie Gets Halfway Around the School Before the Truth has a Chance to Get Its Pants on**

原文地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/304166/chapters/486338>

标题大概是粗俗版的“好事不出门，坏事传千里”。魔药噩梦莱姆斯 卢平再次成功爆掉了坩埚，溅了他一身被吃飞醋的叉子动过手脚的坏魔药。于是我们得以一窥乖学生卢平脑子里成天都在想些什么乱七八糟的……讽刺max腹黑max嘴炮max攻击力max！of course一切的情节都是为了犬狼的幸福——本来蠢狗扭扭捏捏要表白的，谁知莱姆斯先露馅了。算你走运padfoot！

 

**2\. Boys Keep Swinging**

原文地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/42226>

笔记：这篇，怎么说呢，我个人不太喜欢。莱姆斯的感情外露得太明显，小天又太渣。啧啧，略ooc。不过，有肉（微笑

精彩片段：

He’d fancied Sirius for well on two years now, but it had only taken two days and eight orgasms for him to realize he was in love with the bastard.

 

**3.Hot Mess (And I'm Falling For You)**

作者：MIdniteMarauder

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/145522

Summary:

> Sirius is not adjusting well to life after running away from home, in a case of bad timing, James is forced to go on holiday for Christmas with his family, and Remus is on his own, resorting to whatever means necessary to pick up the pieces.

笔记：

MIdniteMarauder是我很喜欢的犬狼作者，这一篇也没有让我失望。詹姆一家去度假了，小天却故意溜号没有一起去。詹姆逼着莱姆斯监（zhao）视（gu）他，于是一贯的乖孩子莱姆斯不得不偷了爸爸的老魔杖、装病逃过圣诞晚会，跟在某个黑发少年身后，看他每天晚上搭地铁去不同的酒吧喝的烂醉如泥，直到有一天，莱发现他进了一家gay bar……


	9. my personal favorites

**1\. Sqvalors所有，theDivineComedian所有，Mysid所有**

 

**2\. Light in August**

作者：orestesfasting

链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772770

Summary:

Summer, 1977. With the full moon approaching, Sirius heads up to the Lupins' countryside cottage to make himself useful. Or to make a complete and utter arse out of himself, because really, that’s all he can seem to do around Remus these days.

笔记：

这位太太可能是我的灵魂知己，这篇文完美戳中了我的所有萌点：弹肖邦，说法语，背兰波，我亲爱的大脚板posh得不能再posh。下流笑话和隐喻双关信手拈来，景物描写和环境烘托细致入微，看这篇有种看电影的身临其境。

That was quite the run-on sentence, which means you seem to be rubbing off on me in new and exciting ways. Please don’t turn that into a sex joke.

“You need my advice on how to word this sex joke he’s practically begging for?” The heat worked James’s voice into a lazy drawl.

“Based on your bedroom,” Sirius had said the night before, “one would be forgiven for thinking that someone cool lived here,” and Remus had given him the finger without looking up from the Evening Prophet.

“You’re killing me,” Remus said. He was a few feet out, his head bobbing above the surface as he tread water, his hair dark and plastered to his head. “Must you make everything you do so posh?”

“Suck my posh dick, Moony.”

Hope beamed at him, and her resemblance to Remus was suddenly striking.

Better to acclimate slowly, he figured, and to reign in his heart and his dick until his brain could catch up with them.

这句是我觉得最浪漫的了，那么冲动的狗把选择权交给莱姆斯？啧啧，他 **真的** 很喜欢你。

我有说过pining!狗 比 pining!莱好吃一万倍吗？？？

 

**2\. Our Private Universe**

 作者：busaikko

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/89545

 Summary:

 Watch Remus, Peter said, look for evidence;but what Sirius found was something different. Christmas 1979.

 笔记：busaikko大神的Our Private Universe可以算是待在我kindle里最久的犬狼文了，一直舍不得／不敢看。久闻busaikko的细腻温柔刀，亲身领略果然了得。她真的好擅长写日常生活的琐碎和猜忌怀疑的张力啊！为了验证莱姆斯到底是不是间谍，小天到莱姆斯家过圣诞（好应景！）。然后这个故事在漫天雪花里铺开，小天听莱姆斯老年痴呆的爸爸（岳父？）讲莱姆斯小时候的故事，和莱姆斯一起出门购物，帮莱姆斯装饰圣诞树（这一段最美了——挂姜饼人，喂魔法小鸟，小鸟还用西里斯的宝贝头发筑巢）。他们彼此心照不宣，在雪地里亲吻，suspicion? yes. love? probably. 只是我觉得彼得太聪明了，挑拨离间的本事。有什么比让一个人怀疑自己所爱更容易的呢？“大战即将打响，西里斯你是时候放弃青春懵懂时期的心动了。”“别让他用性支配你。”

默默在心里记下，我以后慢慢探索busaikko（还有她的好基友imochan）

 p.s. 这篇有中文翻译哦！台湾那边的太太kiku_azuya翻的（链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248606/chapters/9614442）不过busaikko太太实在是太有名了，她的好多文都有翻译吧？

 

**3\. Three Card Monte**

 作者：enjambament 

原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/478353

笔记：十一罗汉au。西里斯是个超牛逼的江洋大盗，莱姆斯是他的左右手，詹莉、麦格、穆迪、普威特双胞胎跟他们是一个团伙的。开篇西里斯刚从监狱里提早释放，和正在街头摆摊猜红桃q的莱姆斯相遇的场景literally就是soul mate久别重逢！心照不宣，会心一击！人群散开之后他伸手从莱姆斯衣领后抽出一张牌的场景撩得我当场怦然心动。这么短的篇幅作者居然能写出好莱坞大片的感觉，万众推荐名不虚传。唯一的缺憾是我读不太懂莱姆斯换牌的高超手法，感觉错过了一个世界。

 

  **4\. A Day Like Any Other**

 作者：dustmouth

原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/12367311

这篇严格来说不能算是读书笔记，因为它是一篇——超可爱的漫画！！（又开始尖叫了，so emotional, me）整篇漫画就如标题所讲，平凡的一天。But God，我们有多么期待男孩子们的平凡琐碎生活啊！两个人一起在床上醒来，西里斯乖乖去煮茶，莱姆斯提着公文包去上班，无所事事的西里斯跑到叉子家玩耍，碰到正在熬魔药的叉子，冷不防沦为第一个实验品被淋了一头的魔药变成爆炸头……莱姆斯幻影移形之前威胁说“要是叉子敢把他正在搞的新魔药靠近我一尺，我就把他的鹿角摘下来装饰我们家的壁炉板！”

 

 

**6\. The Grim Watch**

 作者：skyrat

原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7424563/chapters/16863847

Summary:

Nobody warned Sirius how awkward coming back from the dead could be.

In exchange for saving him, Hermione gave Sirius only one instruction: “We can’t interfere,” she insisted. “If anyone finds out you’re alive before the right time it will ruin everything.” Too bad that Sirius Black was never very good at respecting rules. 

Of course, if he had followed the rules, he wouldn't have discovered that Remus Lupin has apparently taken his death rather badly.

笔记：我心目中理想的三角恋，四星半。因为亲爱的 [@Intellipid](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4201674) 一条微博，找她要了链接，看完感觉跟她一样，放下书继续你别的生活时，也能随时随地冒出书里的小情节。后劲大，不过属于慢热型，49%才开始正儿八经的犬狼，小天认清自己的感情更远。但是一旦开始之后作者那股冷幽默劲就好可爱啊！我经常偷笑。另外我心中的按头小分队蠢蠢欲动，你俩给我亲一个嘛～

 

**7\. All Lies and Jests**

作者：AngWrites

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508511

Summary:

The days are measured as such: before Monday, and after Monday. The "after" days come one by one yet all at once, while James watches his friends fracture, and tries to help put them back together. In the end, it requires more than a single motorbike ride or bar of chocolate. It requires learning when to run and when to stand still, when to talk and when to say nothing, when to interfere and when to leave them to it.

However.

The motorbike helped. So did the deluge of rabbits. Maybe "after" won't be so bad as all that.

笔记：

哈哈哈哈哈哈这篇笑死！先来看看作者自己打的tag吧：

  * [this fic is for anyone who's ever been in the middle of Friend Drama](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/this%20fic%20is%20for%20anyone%20who's%20ever%20been%20in%20the%20middle%20of%20Friend%20Drama/works)
  * [and wished they could just throw a rabbit at the situation and walk away](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/and%20wished%20they%20could%20just%20throw%20a%20rabbit%20at%20the%20situation%20and%20walk%20away/works)
  * [or several rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/or%20several%20rabbits/works)
  * [many many rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/many%20many%20rabbits/works)
  * [content warning: rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/content%20warning:%20rabbits/works)



（本文献给那些夹在双向暗恋的朋友之间的人，你们有没有那种想往他们身上扔一只兔子的冲动？或者好多只兔子？内容警告：兔子）

 这篇看起来很无厘头，但是非常有意思，这个作者还说自己从来没写过这么阴暗调调的文章，令我忍不住好奇她平时都写多甜的文啊！

“Heh, true,” said Sirius. And exchanged a look with Remus that James would once have thought of as a conversation in their secret dog-language, but now thought of as “Merlin’s pants, the sexual tension, I can’t take it anymore, please for the love of god get a room so I can move on with my life and stop worrying about whether my best friends are ever going to snog it out, I’m begging you.”

这一段literally笑到我捶地！犬狼之间一个眼神就明白彼此想说什么，叉子一开始还以为是犬科动物的特殊交流方式，现在才明白我靠这么强烈的性张力二位不考虑开个房吗？

James Potter was never going to go gray. He knew that deep in his bones, knew his hair would stay thick and dark well into old age, just as he knew Sirius would start going bald at the ripe old age of 29.

哈，考虑你是个英国人，叉子你不太可能不秃头的……上次在微博上看到有人解读福莱蒙·波特（Fleamont Potter，詹姆的老爸）靠做洗发水产业起家，顿时领悟了为什么邓布利多（从中年的裘秃到老年满头银发）一直偏爱波特家了——生发水啊！

太可爱了，五颗星。

 

**8\. How Remus Got His Groove Back**

作者：RealityShowJunky

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980743/chapters/27099513

Summary:

After two years of noncommittal sex:

Remus tells Sirius that he loves him. Sirius firmly rejects him. Remus tries to move on. Sirius is not happy.

OR

Remus Lupin becomes king of the cockroaches, Fabian Prewett writes a book, Gilderoy Lockhart is a catfish, and Sirius Black realizes he's a fucking idiot.

一开始是被summary吸引的，毫不夸张地说，这种OR类型的summary完全是我的type！（另一种是in which Sirius did XXX, Remus did XXX, and James only wanted XXX, a perfect recipe for fluff）

How someone got his/her Groove Back的标题也算是同人文常见套路里的一种了吧，出自1998年的浪漫喜剧电影How Stella got Her Groove Back。所以你大概可以猜到本文的走向和基调了。开头真的看得我物理性心痛（我大晚上看的，别学我）：莱用情至深，狗却安之若素。从mysid女神的今夜情人系列到Picascribit的Just Sex（神奇，这篇我也是听的podfic，Picascribit太太我对不住您），noncommital sex被很多太太探索过，但就像尖叫棚屋事件、格里莫广场时期和帷幕之后等等我们CP的典型大型心碎现场一样，每一位作者都有他们独特的诠释方式（换句话说，每一次挨刀都是全新的痛苦体验）。所以老话说得好啊，一位真正的好作者肯定能做到笔下生花、枯木逢春。陈词滥调是什么，不存在的。她的原创性（originality）就是她的创新性（novelty）。

另外，这篇文章特别出彩的还有对莱姆斯和损友Fabian Prewett的友情刻画。反正只要有Fabian出场的场景，一定都充满了欢声笑语。（如果有人还不知道Fabian是谁的话，他是原著中莫莉·韦斯莱的双胞胎哥哥之一）发现这篇很惊喜，给四星半。

 

**9\. Advent**

 作者：coyotesuspect

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066630/chapters/2139636

Summary:

It's December of 1976. The Ministry is more concerned about cracking down on werewolves than it is about disappearing Muggleborns, Remus is a lousy prefect but a decent friend, and James has declared that all Christmas gifts must be "creative" this year. Includes strongly worded letters to the editor, Muggle protest tactics, Quidditch games, and a very temperamental Sirius. Happy Christmas!

One part a day will be posted from December 1st to December 25th.

笔记：

好吧，说起Advent我就想起这篇这么经典的我还没有正式（卖力地）推荐过。我还清楚地记得第一章多卡斯·梅多斯要打西里斯的时候，坐在一旁的莱姆斯回想起上周魁地奇比赛，多卡斯一个漂亮的游走球就把西里斯送进了医院，于是莱立刻把西里斯当人肉盾牌献了出去。hhhhhhh

Meadowes rolls up one of her sleeves, and Remus remembers belatedly that as well as being intimidatingly tall, Dorcas Meadowes is also one of the beaters for the Slytherin quidditch team. A bludger she’d sent crashing towards Sirius last March had ended up with Sirius in the hospital wing for two days.

Remus wriggles backwards, making sure that Sirius is fully between him and Meadowes.

 

“I’ve just been too busy doing your mum at night, Evans,” says Sirius, without even looking up. James automatically kicks him under the table.

哈哈哈哈我们詹姆，命都能豁出去的铁杆哥们也不能侮辱女神！

 

Peter pokes at his plate contemplatively.

“He hates it when you’re overprotective.”

Sirius and James both startle and look at Peter. Peter hates arguments. He never offers his input.

“Wossat Wormtail?” asks Sirius, eyes narrowed.

Peter looks nervous, but he holds his ground.

“Moony hates it when you’re overprotective. He thinks it’s patronizing. You know.” His nose twitches . “Condescending.”

“I know what patronizing means Wormtail,” says Sirius, tone proving his point.

Peter makes a face. “Yeah, ‘course mate. I’m just saying, Moony doesn’t like that. That’s why he’s in a strop.”

“Well that’s bollocks!” snaps Sirius. “I’m not being overprotective. I’m – I’m being a loyal friend!”

There’s a doglike earnestness to Sirius’s expression that means he’s being sincere.

无需多言，这段永远是我心中的No.1


	10. 长评：Hope Is The Thing With Feathers

我从未感受过写作的冲动。

那种原始纯粹的冲动，与人类的其他一切本能相仿：不顾一切，一泻千里；那是灵光乍现的狡黠，缪斯女神的眷顾。如有神助。我老实承认，这就是我阅读这篇文章时的感受：行云流水的快感，和高山仰止的艳羡。

我已经太久太久没有“随便写点什么”了，几乎忘记应该如何下笔。所以请允许我前言不搭后语的咿咿呀呀——我至今还深陷在帷幔之外的世界无法自拔。那是用魔法和羽毛编织的幻梦，流淌着作者天才的血液和美好的祝福。嘘，闭上眼睛，和我一起感受——希望。

希望是长着翅膀的鸟儿  
栖居在人们的灵魂之中  
吟唱着没有歌词的曲调  
永无止息  
在风暴中她的歌声最为甜美  
风暴必然会带来痛苦  
风暴会令小鸟窘困惊慌  
它却留给我们如斯温暖  
我已在最荒凉的陆地上听到过它的歌唱  
也在最陌生的海洋中听到  
但它纵然身处绝境  
也不向我索取分毫

读完全文，我最拜服的地方在于，作者总是有本事在最细微末节的地方震撼人心。她拿着一把不起眼的小凿子，在最平淡的时刻照着你的心上来上那么一下。因为恰好选了最正确的角度和最合适的力道，于是，嗡，你的整个心灵随之颤抖，记忆宫殿摇摇欲坠，冰封的泪水重又蠢蠢欲动，裹挟着那些你珍藏已久的回忆碎片，预备乘风踏浪，扑面而来。

西里斯的死像是无处不在的触手，在每一次呼吸与心跳之间撕裂想要愈合的伤口。  
He hadn’t meant to ramble on like that. It felt like he’d just let Harry see the part of himself he never let anyone see before; at least, not anyone still alive.  
他（莱姆斯）并没打算说那么多的。这种感觉就好像让哈利窥见了他不曾让人得知的过往——至少，不再是活人得知的过往。

莱姆斯给哈利的信：  
Tell them everything in this letter, tell them nothing. Just keep talking to them. Friends are the most important part of life, but unfortunately too few people realize that until after they are lost.  
我信里写的东西你都可以说，也都可以不说。只要你还和朋友说着话，说什么并不重要。朋友是人生最重要的组成部分，但不幸的是太多人只有在失去时才知道珍惜。

在大家都以为莱姆斯疯了之后他悄然离家出走：  
The last three weeks were enjoyable; he got to see some old friends as well as travel the world with the man he loved.  
过去的三周挺高兴的；他去看望了几位老朋友，身边陪伴着的是他一生的爱人。

然而，命运弄人，西里斯回来之后，莱姆斯却奄奄一息，生死未卜：  
看，作者用一个分词就把我们带回了金光闪闪、笑容璀璨的霍格沃茨时代，徒留我们无限遐想他们曾经拥有多么美好的黄金岁月：  
He drew his fingers through Remus’s hair, a calming effect he had used since Hogwarts.  
西里斯的手指穿过莱姆斯的头发，过去他在霍格沃茨时经常这么做，并由此发现了这个动作惊人的抚慰作用。

莱姆斯在药物和魔力耗尽的作用下真正神智错乱，脑海里天人交战：  
“He betrayed everyone.” But Sirius loves me…  
“他背叛了所有人。”但他爱我……  
这个无奈又绝望的辩护道尽了莱姆斯无人理解、孤立无援的心酸，揪得我心里一紧。

还有这里，作者姑娘行行好，求你别说出来了：  
Sirius wondered if this was what it was like for Remus after he died -- discovering small signs of him at every turn.  
西里斯想，这是不是就是莱姆斯在他死后的体验，这世界上的每一物每一景都能让他触景生情，想起他曾经存在的丝丝缕缕。

With a large brush of his arms, he swept the pictures from the dresser onto the floor. They're all pointless, he thought. Poison. Showing me what I once had but can never have again.  
他手臂一个横扫，把床头柜上所有照片都带到地上。“没用的东西，”他内心狂怒，“都是毒药。提醒我我曾经拥有却再也无法重拾的美好。”

作者最出神入化的地方还在于对感情的塑造。莱姆斯的绝望与悲伤，犹如宣纸上洇开的血，静静地爬过丝丝纹路，沉默地宣泄着痛失挚爱的呐喊彷徨。  
开篇就是一句神来之笔：  
But the reflection of the mirror could never echo the emptiness that swallowed him from within.  
但是镜子永远照不出蚕食他内心的空虚。

Remus whispered with all his anger, guilt, fear, and love,  
莱姆斯用尽所有情绪小声地说，这声音饱含着他的愤怒，他的内疚，他的恐惧，和他的爱。

Remus could feel all of Sirius’s love for him racing through his body, creating a shield that would protect him and hold him up through the coming separation.  
莱姆斯可以感觉得到，西里斯对他的爱在他的身体里奔流不息，形成一道看不见的网，保护他，支撑他，让他得以面对即将到来的分离。

Everyone standing on the one side of the room watched heartbrokenly while Remus Lupin shattered.  
所有人都站在房间的这一边，心碎地看着另一边的莱姆斯坍塌破碎，一无所有。

Lupin was crying openly, something Harry had never seen him do. It felt like a complete invasion of privacy. None of them should have witnessed it.  
莱姆斯旁若无人地大哭，哈利从没看过他在别人面前哭过。这就像侵犯了某人的私人领地，他们无人有权目睹这一切。

更令人心痛不已的，是穿插其中的回忆。两相对比之下，更显失去的痛苦：  
James and Lily Potter were fleshed out and animated with cherry-flavored lipstick, cheap detective novels, tiramisu, and Christmas trees.  
詹姆和莉莉波特活在樱桃味的唇膏里，活在廉价的侦探小说、提拉米苏和圣诞树里。

She never saw the humor in James’s hair.  
莉莉从来都看不到詹姆的头发的闪光点，那多搞笑啊。

Remus had charmed it to play some of their favorite songs, and they spent many evenings curled up on the couch, talking about their days, and listening to the music.  
莱姆斯给它施了魔法，让它播放他们最喜爱的歌曲。许多个夜晚，他们就这样蜷缩在沙发里，漫无边际地谈天说地，音乐在背景里沙沙作响。

人物的刻画也值得称道，就拿幽默感来说，西里斯的幽默是霸道凌厉的，让人想钻进他的怀里咯咯直笑；莱姆斯的幽默却是自嘲伤感的，浸透了蚀骨的自怨自艾。  
西里斯：  
As much as I like the traveling, I'd like to inflict my presence on others.  
虽然我很喜欢和你一起旅游，但我也想让大家看看，我真的是个大活人。

"These potions -- any lingering effects?"  
"Possible side effects include sleeplessness, scattered thoughts, and most probably an overdose of mothering—those female-types just can’t wait to get their paws on you." Sirius winked at Remus.  
“这些魔药——有什么长期后遗症吗？”  
“潜在的副作用包括失眠、思维混乱和被当作小孩一样宠——女人们啊，简直不能把她们的小爪子从你身上移开！”

"You are currently in Grimmauld Place, lying on top a respectable Black family bed after a very pleasurable evening on top a disreputable Black. I'm here, I'm real, and I love you."  
你现在身处格里莫广场，躺在体面的布莱克家族的床上，刚和一个非常不体面的布莱克共度良宵。我在这儿，我是真的，还有，我爱你。

莱姆斯  
"Oh, yes, I am quite freaky in my own way—I call it personality,”  
“哦，没错，我是很古怪，以我的方式——我把这叫做个性。”

“I must warn you… I bite back.”  
“我必须警告你……我也会咬人。”

Remus began to question his sanity when Sirius actually turned into Padfoot and tried to nudge his arm with his nose.  
西里斯居然变作大脚板，用鼻子拱他的手臂。他开始怀疑自己是不是真的疯了。

I was never very good at displaying how much I care.  
我从来都不怎么擅长表达我的爱。

They called it a Rehabilitation Center—I’d love to know what they were curing us of.  
他们管它叫康复中心——我倒想知道我们有什么好治疗的。

最后谈一谈重中之重，犬狼的感情戏吧。从两个角度来说，他们彼此的互诉衷肠和在别人眼中的两人关系都同样刻骨铭心。  
The arrogance, the attitude, the stubbornness… you’ve made it into a passion for life and a loyalty to the ones you love. You do have your faults and you have made some mistakes, but they are part of why I love you.”

Sirius's sigh was nearly a sob. "You're not a monster, Remus. I've never believed that. You are the most human of us all…”  
"…I just need to open up more. I know." He bumped his nose with Sirius's. “And you’re not heartless.”  
"I just need to work on thinking before acting."

I will not cry, he thought. Padfoot was in Azkaban; he’s been through worse.

All of Remus’s self control broke when Sirius gently took his arm and placed a kiss where the tattoo was carved into his skin.

“I need you to do something for me.”  
“Anything.”  
“I want you to forget about me—”  
“No!” Remus interrupted. He could not lose him again.

Remember that house in the country you wanted? I’m going to buy it. There will be a large yard full of flowers and perfect for stargazing, and we can spend hours just laying in the sun.”

有一个狼人小妹妹对莱姆斯说：  
I want to meet wizards that see werewolves as people that can be loved.” The longing in her voice was practically tangible.  
电灯泡的小哈：  
His godfather took Remus’s hand and kissed it. He suddenly felt like an intruder,

作者的文笔非常优美，用了很多象征和隐喻的手法，使得这些意象像是散落在金粉里的珠玉，零碎地串起无数种心情。  
Like reaching for stars, he thought. Remus liked looking at stars, too. Especially when the moon was absent from the sky. They burned brighter those nights.

I carry your heart  
no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) I want  
no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secrest nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart

 

我最喜欢的场景前三：

● 莱姆斯描述西里斯的味道  
"He smelled like the rain. He smelled like a summer's breeze from the ocean," Memories began to tumble through his mind. "He smells like cinnamon and fresh leather."

"He smells like fire whiskey. When he was little, he had a musty smell from this house. I think he picked up an icy smell from Azkaban. He smells like the fields we often visited when we were younger." Remus let out a long breath and smiled, "Mostly, though, he smells like everything I love about life and nothing I could ever replicate."  
● 西里斯复活  
Thousands of tiny lights, barely the size of dust motes, began to gather near Lupin's head. They swirled and circled about, getting closer and closer together. Then a soft glow emanated from the specks. The area became increasingly solid, and the number of specks increased. It continued until there was a large glowing mass crouched in front of Remus. And suddenly it was Sirius crouched there, gently holding Remus's face and pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
● 西里斯释然  
Through dying, he had been given the chance to regain his life. He would not waste it. The Master of the House of Black had returned, and nothing was going to be the same again.

He threw back his head and laughed.

Leaving his father's room, he headed down the hallway towards the stairs. If he stretched his arms out, his fingers could graze the walls on either side of him. Moldy green wallpaper that had resisted every previous attempt to remove it now ripped and tore awayat his slightest touch -- strips of blank wall trailed after him.


	11. Penknife

**1\. Cooler than Frogs** [原文链接](http://archiveofourown.org/works/19572)

作者：Penknife

分级：Teen and up audiences

Summary：Seven secrets Sirius Black learned about Remus Lupin

精彩片段：

"I know your secret," Sirius said later to Remus in the dormitory, and Remus blanched in a way that made Sirius suspect there was still plenty of future blackmail material to be gathered in the depths of his trunk or elsewhere. "Remus J. for 'jealous of people with more interesting names' Lupin."

"At least I'm not named after a dog," Remus said witheringly.

推荐理由：每一年小天都发现莱姆斯一个秘密。他的莱姆斯不愿承认自己的中名，是个小狼人，说谎技术连他都自叹弗如，没有自觉地和莉莉过分亲密，装出一副对魁地奇很感兴趣的样子，轻声说满月的奔跑很美妙，可爱得令人发指。是的，他的莱姆斯。他的。

 

**2. and gravity, scientists say, is weak**

作者：penknife

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/30991

Summary:

Sirius used to want everyone to look at him.

笔记：这一篇非常忧伤，狗子的今昔对比太令人心痛了。当年肆无忌惮地展露自我的西里斯，现在却为自己伤痕累累的身体感到难为情。

Sirius runs his fingers along the old familiar lines of the scars, the only map Remus has to offer him back to where they used to be. He lets Remus pull him in to lean against him, his head against Remus's chest, breathing hard; Remus isn't sure if that's desire or fear.

 

**3\. Ephemeris**

作者：Penknife（这位太太也挺有名的）

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694

Summary:

Remus knows better, but he's not sure he cares. Set just pre-OotP.

笔记：

后阿兹卡班时期的文，两人之间的sexual tension太强烈了。标题是一句咒语，我猜是作者自创的。西里斯在格里莫广场12号父亲的书房里找到了一本沾满灰的万年历，在和莱姆斯的聊天过程中，惊觉”我竟然不知道明晚就是满月，我以前从来都知道什么时候是满月。“莱姆斯说不碍事，一挥魔杖，一句” **Ephemeris** “，日历上就出现了月亮的阴晴圆缺。不过！结尾隐约揭示莱姆斯上学的时候喜欢的是詹姆是怎么回事！虽然我痴迷叉子，但是掠夺者排列组合我是拒绝的……

"Why didn't we ever think of having sex?" Sirius said.

Remus smiled.

"You weren't the one I used to think about," he said.

Sirius rubbed Remus's shoulders.

"Did he know?" he asked eventually.

Remus shook his head.

"I hope not. He would have--"

"He would have hated having to say no to you," Sirius said. "James always did."

"Sirius, did you and James--"

"No," Sirius said. "Well, not really."

我揣摩的意思是，年轻那阵小天和詹姆“试验”过来着，但是结果没有火花。而莱姆斯那时候一直喜欢詹姆……（呃。

 

 


	12. rageprufrock

4、Seven Things That Didn't Happen On Valentine's Day At Hogwarts, Or Maybe They Did [原文链接](http://archiveofourown.org/works/45788?view_adult=true)

作者：rageprufrock

分级：Mature

Summary："This is the weirdest Valentine's Day yet," Peter mused. / "But not 'ever,'" Remus said dryly.

精彩片段：

说实话精彩片段太多了真想全篇粘过来

Sirius' eyes widened to enormous blue-china plates as he shouted, "Wasn't a big deal? Wasn't a big deal?" He threw his arms about in an effort to convey his horror. "It was a kiss! Of course it was a big deal and-- "

Remus was panicking, classes would be let out soon enough and there'd be a crowd of well-wishers for Sirius. Not to mention that Madam Pomfrey couldn't be busy raiding the Potion's dungeon for more ingredients forever, and people would hear if Sirius kept shouting. Remus couldn't even fathom how mortifying it'd be if the entire school knew Sirius Black had been defending Remus Lupin's so-called honor from Snape who apparently had some sort of-- oh

Remus couldn't even bear it and Sirius desperately needed to stop shouting.

"-- And it was even your first kiss and-- "

So Remus made a vague sound of distress, grabbed Sirius' fisted hand out of the air and pressed it into the mattress as Remus sealed his mouth over Sirius'.

推荐理由：格外喜欢这篇的语言风格。主要讲劫盗们七年的情人节。每一年都充满欢声笑语。Sirius不小心喝了Snape熬的魔药变成女孩的那段笑到我在地上打滚~~Get a room puppy love！


	13. fluff

**1、The foolproof of POTTER system** [原文链接](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8091773/1/The-Foolproof-POTTER-System)

作者：lovelyapper

分级：T

长度：15章

Summary：REWRITTEN/COMPLETE. What happens when Sirius badly wants Remus to himself, and is idiot enough to ask help from James? Slight chaos, that's what. Remus has no clue what's happening around him, Lily starts to act like a Marauder, and Peter chokes on things. / Plan idea from It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Rated T for language and... stuff, just in case.

推荐理由：作者姑娘太可爱啦（尖叫 非常幽默

  

 **2、The Problem with Eggnog, Uncommon Thoughts, and Sharing a Bed with Sirius Black** [原文链接](http://archiveofourown.org/works/319467)

作者：xylodemon

分级：explicit

长度：一章

Summary：In which Sirius is possibly naked, and Remus' mind is not the safest place to be.

推荐理由：让你们看看犬狼能有多甜有多暖。1776个kudos足以证明这篇文有多好看。

 

**3\. As Red As Hearts And Autumn**

作者：Rosie_Rues

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/241536/chapters/371638

Summary:

It's the autumn of Sixth Year, there's a flu epidemic at Hogwarts, and the Blacks want their heir back.

笔记：

看标题和作者名就知道她有多喜欢玩押头韵这个梗了吧？（目录更夸张）标准的fluff，冒着傻气。适合不开心的时候一气呵成地看（binge-read）。质量嘛，你要说多高未必，图个开心啦。

开头倒是蛮惊艳的：

Sirius, who has crammed Lily’s apple into his mouth, leans down and says, dripping apple spit, “Can you still breathe?”

His eyes are as grey and fey as the sky and Remus thinks, no. Instead, he tries to shrug.

全篇我最喜欢的笑话：

“Prongs!”Sirius protested. "I can see why they underestimate you two but what do they think I am?"

"Decorative," Remus said. "Pass the pumpkin juice."

莱姆斯太sassy了！！！哈哈哈原来小天在掠夺者成员中只起“装饰性”作用哦？

 

**4. Letters**

作者：beespiesandplaid

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168703

Summary:

The summer is long and boring, so Sirius starts writing to Remus.

笔记：

啊，我爱书信！这篇质量当然比不上鞋盒子，不过也够fluff了。两个人不停地过分揣测对方的每一句话，最后还是得莉莉出马。

 

**5\. One Armchair, One Jar of Evil And Rather Too Much Feminine Hygiene**

作者：templeg

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/358713

笔记：

当代宅gay情侣迫不得已必须出门采购，在超市里迷了路，怎么绕都绕回摆放卫生巾的区域，这究竟是命运的安排，还是生活的调剂？

我就想问问莱姆斯，你一个gay怎么那么了解女性个人护理的？

 

**6\. Accidental Mastermind**

作者：SullenSiren

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/76318

笔记：

啊！我爱SullenSiren！她永远能把校园犬狼写得那么清新脱俗。恶作剧+fluff，犬狼小甜饼标配！

节选：

Sirius gave him a wry grin. "Only talk to me when you're afraid I'll bloody bleed to death, you prat. Hell with you and your deathbed confessions."

Remus was about to answer when a thump of feet reminded him that they were, in fact, not in the best place to argue. He turned his head and stared into the eyes of eight *very* unhappy and manly Slytherin girls. Most of which had not yet realized their state of change, and were thus half dressed. (And Remus could **feel** James and Peter staring and it was **disturbing** )

 

7. **A Supplement Story**

作者：elixirsoflife

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469858

笔记：

汤不热上一个吸血鬼的梗。“假如吸血鬼吸到一个贫血的人会怎样？”悄悄说吸血鬼！西里斯！太迷人了。（废话，狗有不迷人的时候吗？

 

**11\. Sirius Black is Deadly**

作者：tsnitch

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423987/chapters/5364128

Summary:

Remus is angsty in a very bitter and funny way. Lily collects misfits. James is pining (nothing new here). Peter is the only one who has a girlfriend. Sirius is super annoying (a.k.a flirty and sexy).

笔记：

第一人称的文其实不太是我的菜……但这篇莱姆斯pov写得超棒！英式讽刺的语气都要溢出书页了。（我大概翻了一下，这位太太好像只用第一人称写文……）

片段节选：

“Moony” He moaned, sounding absolutely sinful. I took pity on him and lowered my mouth onto his cock.

**12\. Who's Minding the Store**

作者：escribo

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329495

Summary:

Sirius is minding his own business, Remus just wants to buy a book, and James doesn't even work there.

笔记：

我现在明白为什么大家那么喜欢书店au了！超！级！甜！

 

**13\. Six Lies Remus Lupin Never Told**

作者：xylodemon

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/318168

笔记：这是一位十分混乱邪恶的太太，但我记得我非常喜欢她的小甜饼。可惜太太现在出坑了，日常沉迷SPN。这篇文还是太苦了，唉，莱姆斯。

Especially Black, who ignores him entirely for Potter one day and clings to him like a leithfold the next.

哈哈哈哈今天黏詹姆明天黏莱姆斯的小天太可爱了（还有这个比喻！像伏地蝠LOL）

排雷警告：有狼莉

 

**14\. The Ficlet that Wouldn't End**

作者：Death's Daughter

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2266634/1/The-Ficlet-that-Wouldn-t-End

笔记：

可爱可爱可爱！主题是一系列的小误会。毫无自觉的莱姆斯简直是我的菜！莱姆斯喜欢冰雪初融的二月但不喜欢情人节，唯一的盼头是下午和西里斯在城堡外散步（宁愿和好哥们一起散步也不想找个妹子泡图书馆已经很能说明问题了好吗）；莱姆斯一直以为西里斯晚上经常一头倒在他床上是因为方向感太差，但他停止这么做了之后莱姆斯反而睡不着（习惯的力量！学着点！）；西里斯“以为”自己告白失败之后决定回归朋友，关完禁闭回来的他精疲力尽，但是看到莱姆斯蜷在扶手椅里睡着了还是心疼地一把抱起，心里一惊：这家伙这么轻？我以后要好好监督他吃饭！边公主抱边喃喃自语：既然你不喜欢我，那就只有退而求其次给你找个女版的我啦，你们就可以一同坠入爱河，然后生好多好多小月亮。嘿，说不定哪天他们就发明长生不老药，我就可以勾搭你的小月亮了呢？（等等！！！）

第二天早上起来莱姆斯说自己做了一个梦，梦中他穿着婚纱，西里斯是主持他婚礼的牧师嘎嘎嘎。

跟The Foolproof POTTER System有得一拼。第四章尤其是我的心头宝。我怎么就这么喜欢这些幼稚鬼的胡说八道呢？

节选：

For instance, Remus had been avoiding admitting that he had a hole in his sock, taking it for granted that his sock will always have a toe in it, and avoiding facing the issue at hand for as long as possible by rearranging it whenever it got too uncomfortable.

上一次看到这么精彩的譬喻还是《How Remus got his groove back》里詹姆把莱姆斯比作他送给西里斯的乔迁礼物——一个花瓶。


	14. librae

1. Nine Regrettably Short Stories About Sirius Black and Things That Happened On or Around Christmas

Written by librae.

原文链接：http://shackinup-sesa.livejournal.com/7102.html

LiveJournal上的文章其语言总是平淡中见功力，令人忍不住屏息

> He slept, but not for long. He dreamed that he and Remus were sitting on the couch, knee to knee, and they were just staring. Remus said, “You make me nervous when you do that,” but Sirius didn’t stop. Remus had very nice eyes, see. Brown, rimmed red and gold, and warmer than the sun that he didn’t miss in the slightest. “Your eyes are brown,” he said wisely. 
> 
> Remus smiled and smiled and said, “Your eyes are grey.” So astute, boys. 
> 
> 他睡着了，但没睡多久。他梦见他和莱姆斯在沙发上对膝而坐，什么也不干，只是看着对方。莱姆斯说：“你这样让我紧张，”但西里斯没有就此打住。莱姆斯的眼睛非常漂亮。它是棕色的，边缘镀着红色和金色，比他一点也不想念的阳光还要温暖。“你的眼睛是棕色的。”他明智地说。
> 
> 莱姆斯只是笑啊笑啊，然后说，“你的眼睛是灰色的。”真敏锐啊，男孩们。  
> It held them grounded together, or maybe Sirius was just tired or just enthralled or just out his mind, or maybe a circuit in his mind had finally just gone in an array of sparks and he could just stop thinking about everything he missed.
> 
> Think about here.


	15. shaggydogstail

**1\. A Star, Singing**

作者：shaggydogstail

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312218

Summary:

A few points: 1. James did not get Sirius to proxy-stalk Lily; 2. Sirius and James are definitely not shagging; 3. Lily is absolutely not going to enchant a snitch to use as a sex toy; 4. Peter didn’t even think about asking for a transfer to Hufflepuff; 5. Remus thinks the Epiphany Ritual is completely pointless.

One of these is true. The importance of jam in Epiphany Potion is still under debate.

笔记：

我为什么没有早八百年发现这个作者啊！校园时期的小犬狼！狗莉闺蜜组互怼！主显节魔药豆子！天啊，我只能紧紧捂住胸口，充分嚎叫一下“太可爱啦”。

 

**2\. Party Favours**

作者：shaggydogstail

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893480

Summary:

‘Prongs, look at us,’ said Remus. ‘Neither of us have matching socks. There’s a hole in my jumper, and I’m pretty sure that’s egg on yours. We’re both wearing corduroy. And look at them.’ He indicated Sirius and Lily with a sweep of his hand. ‘They’re all amazing hair and elegance and perfect accessories.’

‘I’ve got amazing hair!’ James protested.

Remus shot him a pitying look.

笔记：

时髦精二人组把nerd二人组（对不起，委屈你了叉子）赶出去采购，自己在西里斯的公寓里一路装扮房子一路醉得一塌糊涂的故事。两对CP都好可爱，我还能说什么呢。狗醉眼朦胧地劝莉莉嫁给詹姆，因为他想有个“姐妹”的时候我心都化了。

 

**3\. Boys in the Wood**

作者：shaggydogstail

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606554

Summary:

Remus is tired of Sirius' games. Sirius isn't playing.

笔记：

ummm一言难尽的夏令营（？）tutor AU。很……晋江风？不知道该怎么描述。基本可以算作狼犬PWP吧，呃，太OOC了，下一个。

 

**6\. A Smithfield Bargain**

作者：shaggydogstail

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431512/chapters/38473631

Summary:

DS Remus Lupin is head of the Metropolitan Police Art and Antiques Unit, ready to take his career to the next level as he joins a special operation targeting organised crime. Hardworking, likeable, and conscientious, he’s on course for promotion to DI. He’ll never admit that he’s bored.

Sirius Black is a forger and con artist, working under the paper thin cover of running an art restoration business as he plots his grand scheme. Charming, brilliant, and bitter, the only thing he cares about is vengeance against an old enemy. He’ll never admit that he’s lonely.

Neither of them is at all prepared for what the other has in store.

笔记：狗尾巴太太的文太辣了！还有谁想看white collar AU的请举手！

看太太ID就知道是个狗粉，看文果然没让我失望：

“怪不得布莱克是什么艺术家呢，他看起来就像油画未干的原罪。”  
  
“照片里的西里斯迷人极了，但是真人就像魔鬼终于找到方法从人类身上雕塑诱惑。”  
  
“高，黑发，完美的牙齿，颧骨高耸到你可以把梦想挂在上面。”

 

文中的莱姆斯有点像我最喜欢的探长小摩斯，不屑于文书工作却又不得不盘算着升职。抓住漂亮得不像话的骗子艺术家西里斯是最好的机会。

pros：犬狼两人床上的dirty talk辣得我鼻血都要流出来了。多卡斯和玛琳是一对。

cons：呃，一些不必要的设定，比如有色人种莱姆斯，泰国人波特……


	16. busaikko

**7\. Spy vs Spy**

作者：busaikko

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/131000

Summary:

I spy with my little eye, four friends and their secrets, lovers and spies....

笔记：busaikko太太名不虚传。这个故事有点散，因为最早是参加一天一梗挑战赛的结果，busaikko自己都说搞得好像一个抛接球的杂耍演员，努力想要接住自己抛出去的所有伏笔。但情节的前后呼应还是很厉害的，白开水一般轻描淡写的文字却有着撕痛灵魂的力道。和罗婶一样，busaikko是人物塑造型写手——不是说她的情节不够吸引人，只是角色塑造太厉害了，让你不得不爱上他们。不过，私以为她的文最出彩的地方就是西里斯爱得有多深吧。

"He was a right idiot," James said. "But he wasn't a bad sort. Not really. It's so fucking wrong, is what it is. He was almost one of us."

"Almost," Sirius said. He remembered James' parents' funeral. It had been much smaller, family only, and Sirius had wished fervently that James had not persuaded him that he was almost part of the family. Almost meant a gap forever unclosable.

另友情提示这篇隐含了一点雷古勒斯X莱姆斯


	17. 巫师一战

**1.Dizzy**

作者：nikkiRA

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368457

Summary:

James pinches the bridge of his nose. “Is this what it’s like to have children? You watch them fumble through life like lost puppies and you want to help them even though you know you should let them figure stuff out for themselves?” He places his hands on Remus’ shoulders. “Moony. Darling, dearest Moony. Sirius has been keen on you since fourth year.”

笔记：

这篇文笔很成熟哇！少年心事，巫师大战，那么多错综复杂的事件作者都把握得张弛有度。再次读到尖叫棚屋事件的时候，我不禁掩面，天哪，犬狼这对儿的感情真是太不健康了。莱姆斯生气自己竟然这么快就原谅了狗，我生气他马上还要经历保密人的背叛。哎，支离破碎的莱姆斯和他支离破碎的心。我有种想哭的冲动。四星半。

哦，mother hen james is so fucking adorable。我爱詹姆·波特一万年。

 

**2\. A Bridge Burning (in Six Parts)**

作者：whitmans-kiss

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319722

笔记：

呜，让我又爱又恨的巫师一战angst。I can watch those two fall in and out of love a million times in a million different ways never feeling satiated.

节选：

They don't talk about things like normal people


	18. jprongs

**1\. All Our Best Mistakes**

作者：jprongs

原文链接：

笔记：

AOBM走的是《冰与火之歌》那种一章一个POV、多线并行的叙事方式，非常牛逼。詹莉的欲拒还迎，犬狼的嬉皮笑脸，青少年的暗流涌动，你们感受一下这篇的风采：

“Black or two sugars this morning?” Sirius yawned, going over towards the pot of tea with two mugs.

“Black. Like I like my men.” He winked at Sirius, who pretended to laugh before making a rude gesture.

（这段其实是鹿犬两个不要脸的在开玩笑，但是太可爱了我还是忍不住放上来）

AOBM文字简单，故事动人，在我心中和Advent一起名列霍格沃茨高年级同人文榜首。

 

**2\. A Mix of Jelousy and Jager**

作者：jprongs

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619786

Summary:

Sirius Black has quite a few issues: He can't accept that he is only the lead singer of The Marauders half of the time, can't resist drawing attention to himself, and definitely can't resist Remus Lupin.

笔记：

这篇是在 WolfstarWarehouse的“四月AU马拉松”上看到推荐的。乐队AU！jprongs！还需要我多说吗！！！我看还不行么！

但其实看了之后有点小失望。男孩子们的动作和嘴炮还是帅的惊人，但人物性格把握有失水准。我意思是，这可是写出了All Our Best Mistakes的jprongs哎！

 

**4\. As Lovers Go**

作者：jprongs

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288540/chapters/16551202

Summary:

Written for Jily Trope Fest.

When Lily Evans asked him to fake date her, he didn't expect anything more than a good laugh and an open bar.

这篇还是jprongs的，不过大部分是詹莉。这篇人物OOC到我严重怀疑jrpons有没有看过原著（汗）。试想一下，要是莉莉雇詹姆假扮她的男朋友，我估计叉子能幸福得晕过去，哪里还有闲心跟莉莉调情“嘿，小心不要爱上我哦。”

不过jprongs对詹莉的感情解读一直比较独辟蹊径，她在AOBM的作者札记里就说过：

Do you really think James Potter waited around for Lily his entire adolescence? They were teenage boys, for Circe's sake! None of them waited around for anyone. 

但是她笔下的詹姆，真正魅力四射，但无论如何心底里最柔软的地方永远是留给莉莉女神的。感觉更像普通的美国大男孩吧，不像原著中傻兮兮的。（啥？）

 

**5\. You Can Have the Best of Me**

作者：jprongs

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939573

笔记：没想到jprongs还写过ex-relationship！现代AU。大学生莱姆斯暑假时在家乡担任救生员，很久以前一次事故中救了西里斯。结果刚给这家伙做完心肺复苏就被他打了一拳……算是不打不相识？反正让我们莱印象深刻。谈过一阵子，但是后来因为狗带了marlene去高中舞会分手。莱去了很远的地方读大学，很不容易回来一次，好闺蜜莉莉怎么可能轻易放过他。故事从这里开始。

想要重修旧好的狗和拼命拒绝的莱太可爱了。再加上台风中的灯塔，奔驰的摩托车和吉普，嗯，很美味。


	19. escribo

**1\. Who's Minding the Store**

作者：escribo

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329495

Summary:

Sirius is minding his own business, Remus just wants to buy a book, and James doesn't even work there.

笔记：我现在明白为什么大家那么喜欢书店au了！超！级！甜！

 

**13\. Spinning Clocks**

作者：escribo

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690367

Summary:

Remus is desperate to change the course of history.

笔记：

原著向，逆转时间线。中间稍虐，结尾HE，放心看！谁不喜欢一个力挽狂澜的莱姆斯呢？

片段节选：

He missed that, he realized with a suddenness that grabbed him around the throat and stole any comeback he might have had for Sirius once upon a time. He missed Sirius, more than he'd ever be able to say.


	20. kaydeefalls

**1\. Logical deduction** [原文链接](http://archiveofourown.org/works/71458)

作者：kaydeefalls

分级：Teen and up audiences

长度：一章

Summary：

Remus is never not here in the morning when Sirius needs him to clarify The Mystery Of What The Fuck Happened Last Night.

精彩片段：

And he looks over his shoulder at Remus, so filled to bursting with this new knowledge that some of it must be shining out of his eyes because when he finally catches Remus's glance, Remus quirks the corner of his mouth in an embarrassed sort of half-smile, and oh, it's like the first time he ever rode a broomstick, terrifying and chest-tightening and awkward and wonderful. And he can't do anything now because they're in the middle of James and Lily's wedding ceremony and there are vows being spoken and any minute now the groom will finally be permitted to kiss the bride -- as though it were the first time, as though the two of them haven't been going at it like horny rabbits with a more than usually urgent desire to reproduce for months already or actually years, but now it'll be somehow more legal -- and it occurs to Sirius that he can do that too, really, if he wants, only it'll be ten times better because it'll be with Remus and there will be no (thank God) irritating ages-long prissy wedding ceremonies for them, so it will always be somewhat less than legal, which tops stupid boring ordinary James-and-Lily-type sex any day, and oh, it's like the greatest prank ever pulled.

James kisses Lily. Everyone cheers. No one is looking at Sirius anymore, so he subtly sidles over and nudges Remus in the ribs. Their eyes meet again. Remus smiles. Sirius is flying.

"Hey," he says softly into Remus's ear.

"Hey," Remus replies.

推荐理由：令人笑中带泪的Marauders时期好文

 

**2\. I Look at the world and I notice it's turning**

作者：kaydeefalls

笔记：我的妈不愧是大神之作。APTX太太翻过这篇。莱姆斯纷乱纠葛的一生。明明最后选了最美好的回忆结尾，却还是虐到我泪流满面。作者把莱姆斯对西里斯、唐克斯两个人的感情都写得好好啊！

A couple of other Order members are starting to wonder aloud if there's nothing more important Remus could be doing than baby-sit Sirius Black.

All they'd cared about was the Boy Who Lived. No one seemed to give a toss for the Parents Who Died.

"She fancies you, you know," Sirius tells him, looking away. "Daft girl."

"Must run in the family, then," Remus says lightly. "Feeling threatened?"

Sirius doesn't respond. There's a moment, there, where Remus nearly reaches out to him, but then Moody marches out of the kitchen and demands proof of Remus's identity, and the rest of the Order spills out behind him, and the moment is lost.

Maybe just because we were young and stupid and thought we could take over the world, given half a chance.

太太你是怎么轻而易举地就埋下了西里斯悲剧地种子啊：

"I'm not good with boring," Sirius sighs.

I'm through with being **safe** , Remus. I'd rather be **alive**.


	21. earlybloomingparentheses

**1. Night Travels**

作者：earlybloomingparentheses

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441185

Summary:

There's something bad in Grimmauld Place. Also, Remus isn't sure he's ready to start feeling things again.

笔记：好厉害的捉鬼文！布莱克老宅那阴森恐怖的氛围就很适合写鬼故事啊，且看犬狼两人是怎么变得一个灵魂出窍一个嗜血如命的！十二年后的西里斯瘦骨嶙峋、精神不稳，莱姆斯却还是能透过表面看到那个执拗的少年。他们俩在地下室里吵架，因为太了解对方的弱点和伤口，几乎刀刀致命。

超喜欢暴躁的西里斯spit curse around (the four-letter kind)这个双关！还有客串出场的唐克斯，一头鲜艳的头发衬得灰暗的布莱克老宅一文不值，


	22. nightswatch

**1\. to tell you the truth**

作者：nightswatch

笔记：哦这篇我超喜欢了！有机会翻出来！有点sullensiren的《问题地图》（Map of the Problematique）的意思。两个人都装傻、互相试探、双向暗恋。作者笔力很强！


	23. Ceredwen

**1\. The Northern Line**

作者：Ceredwen

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/284141

Summary:

Every morning before work, Sirius dodges his mother's barbs, runs the family business, sorts his brother's blunders, and trades insults with his best friend. He also falls in love.

笔记：算是地铁au？喜欢这个题材的还可以看黑孩子太太（Children_Of_The_Shadows）写的《伦敦地下铁爱之手册》（我瞎翻的，原文The London Underground Book of Love，链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702135）设定很迷人，西里斯是家族企业核心骨干，莱姆斯是小学老师。四颗星！

 

**2\. And A Star To Steer Her By**

作者：Ceredwen

原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/111836

Summary:

In which James and Sirius are pirates, Lily runs a brothel, Peter is a sailor, and Remus is a lot of things.

笔记：海盗AU！如题所说，小天和詹姆都是贵族出身的皇家特许战时劫掠战舰船长，莉莉开了一家妓院，莱姆斯是芬尼尔·格雷伯克手下一个可怜兮兮的小水手。作者关于那个时代的服装描写非常考究，人物描写也还算在线，特别是形容西里斯平时和水手们嬉笑打闹的时候就像一只高兴的狗，如果狗也能佩剑的话。


	24. Montparnasse

**1\. Let Nothing You Dismay**

作者：Montparnasse

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818349

Summary:

There are a few things Sirius really didn't count on for Christmas of 1979. The extreme sexual confusion is one of them; Remus Lupin is approximately seventy-eight of the rest.

笔记：真正的教做人系列。文笔太好了。不多说，直接上笔记欣赏：

 It slides in neatly between the tattered old Fuck You, Mum and Extreme Sexual Confusion, Vol. 12, and its name is Remus Lupin.

if Sirius is honest with himself—and he mostly is, except where it concerns his seventh-year Potions exam and certain heaps of human-shaped ooze whose names rhyme with Schmivellus Grape—

he can snap the spines on all the books in the house, eat too much Christmas pudding and be sick on the floor, accidentally let the ex-aristocrat boil over once in a while, and Remus will still like him anyway. He could kill a man and Remus would probably offer to figure out the exact depth and length of the hole they’d need to hide the body and show him how to get the stains out of his clothes.

Remus makes a noise, something halfway between a moan and a squeak that really shouldn’t be attractive coming from anyone, but here Sirius is, mouth dry, heart lurching in his chest.

“I’ve dipped my toes in the lake of Remus Lupin and there’s no going back now

 who the hell is he, James? He hasn’t cultivated this crusty rebellious exterior just for Remus Lupin to crack it like a coconut and gush all over his shoes

 

看Montparnasse的文就好想谈恋爱啊。两个人手牵着手去商店挑选圣诞树，西里斯去药店给男朋友买药，莱姆斯回家的时候两只手都提着购物袋被西里斯亲了个满怀。啊，爱情真美好。

下面两段调情太超过了：

“I’m going to read it all night.”

“I’m not wearing any underwear,” he hisses, and then the book slams shut like a benediction,

 

“Where’s my pony?”

“Right here,” says Sirius, draping his arms over his shoulders and kissing his nose, grinning wicked-sharp. “Want to ride me?”

 ……我死了。

 

**2\. All Manners of Wolves**

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766137

作者：Montparnasse

Summary:

A first kiss and a piece of forever.

Or, in which life is not a Brontë novel.

笔记：

Montparnasse大概是我圈文笔最好的太太之一，她的文字读起来像诗。如果说我相信有谁能把霍格沃茨初次告白写得这么荡气回肠，那也只有她了。煽情，但是克制。每次看完都要回味好久。

节选：

when he learned the brittle bark of his laugh and taught himself to diagnose the cut of his jaw, the tense strain of his shoulders, and set himself against seventy-three kilos of wild-eyed human hurricane.

Remus isn’t used to this, doesn’t normally have to guess at the shift of Sirius’ hands or the tight twist of his mouth, and the whole thing is throwing him off-kilter.

Definitely making something twinge near his liver, in that little place he tries very hard not to let Sirius touch.

It was usually under a streetlight, or in a sudden downpour with the smell of honeysuckle, or, maybe, in the Shrieking Shack late at night, with the scythe of the moon painting patchwork shadows between the bars.

It’s always been Sirius, because they are nothing if not these tiny orbits in the language of friendship, and love, and belonging, and desire.


	25. museme87

太太的ffnet主页：https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2577895/museme87

ao3主页：https://archiveofourown.org/users/museme87/pseuds/museme87

LJ主页：https://musemefic.livejournal.com/11214.html

 

> “故事的结局是一个有着闪电形伤疤的男孩，和一个在地上尖叫的疯子。但故事的开头是夏日的阳光，晶莹的雪花，无尽的圣诞颂歌、推杯换盏和撕开礼物的那一声‘呲啦’。”—— Recipes of Disaster, by with the monsters

 

> But she hated him!
> 
> Nah, she didn't.
> 
> ——《哈利波特与凤凰社》

 

> “ **MA: How did they get together? She hated James, from what we’ve seen.** ”
> 
> “JKR: Did she really? You’re a woman, you know what I’m saying. [Laughter]”
> 
> ——罗琳采访

 

 

> “所有人都在为‘大难不死的男孩’举杯相庆，却没有人记得‘大难已死的父母’尸骨未寒。—— TheDivineComedian

 

> “最感人的不是Always，而是Lily, run!”——tumblr

 

詹莉最令我动情的地方在于，只要莉莉想，她就可以拥有一个人所有的注意力，可以让他立即成为这个世界上最幸福的男人，这种魔力几乎算是一种凌驾于他人之上的权力。而詹姆看莉莉的那种眼神，可以让她觉得自己是世界上最美好的存在，让她觉得自己是女人而不是女孩，那双琥珀色眼睛里的真挚、热烈、和欲望，哪个女孩不会心动呢？詹姆虽然没能给莉莉安全，但他给了莉莉安全感。最棒的是，他为了莉莉成为了更好的人。这是我所追求的情侣关系最高境界了，sigh.

 

詹姆和西里斯一样，吸引异性对他们来说本来是很容易的事，但恋爱之路都走得非常坎坷。James Potter是学校风云人物，成绩拔尖体育又好，霍格沃茨的女孩随便他挑，他却偏偏一心一意喜欢那个最不鸟他的姑娘好多年；他在富裕的纯血巫师家庭长大，老年得子的父母对他宠爱有加，他有一万个理由骄傲自大，也有一万个理由不用参加巫师一战——如果他没有遇见那个让他一见倾心的红发女巫。怪不得有人说詹莉的故事是魔法世界版的《傲慢与偏见》。

 

十七岁的詹姆，全世界都在他的指尖。他的调情笨拙又狂妄，让人又想脸红又想摇头——自大的混蛋。他是魁地奇球场的王者，但在心爱的女神面前控制不住地想要弄乱头发：我倒觉得一半是因为紧张。他天天耀武扬威般约女神出去，却偷偷在考试试卷上画爱心。妈妈啊这是什么纯情小男孩！我们的詹姆：正直、善良、有幽默感，聪明、慷慨、会关心人。同情弱小，仗义执言，喜欢收留流浪小动物(?)。谁能拒绝詹老师的魅力呢？只要你给他一个机会。

 

museme87太太的文让我这个养生老人头一次熬夜看到三点过。嗯，詹莉就是有这样的魅力。

 

**1\. Muggle Studies**

作者：museme87

原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/153302/chapters/220065

Summary:

As the Voldemort War rages outside the castle, long standing prejudices begin to seep their way into Hogwarts. For a Muggle-born student, everyday life has become significantly more challenging as Lily Evans knows too well. And her new partnership with one James Potter isn't exactly making things easier, especially when she discovers he isn't quite the arrogant toerag she once thought he was.

笔记：

惊为天人！五星推荐！这篇讲六年级詹姆因为学分被迫选了麻瓜研究，又被新来的教授分到和莉莉一组，两人必须要合作一学期写论文。阶段性论文可以选不同的主题，由两人头脑风暴讨论巫师和麻瓜文化的差异。两人第一次在图书馆里心平气和地聊了双方家庭，莉莉开始对詹姆的印象有所改观（还挺有礼貌的嘛）；中途两人吵架，deadline快到了莉莉不得不去找他，结果发现詹姆居然在研究麻瓜种族歧视！？她坦白自己还拖着没有写，詹老师便给她指了一条明路：巫师运动，并邀请她去观看院队魁地奇训练。圣诞节假期詹姆去莉莉家待了几天，生平第一次感受麻瓜生活，还逛了圣诞集市……

读完这篇我已经疯了，这特么不就是我心心念念的詹老师吗！因为太爱莉莉，明明已经成熟了很多但在她面前一秒打回原形，不要脸地约人家出去无数次其实一点都没想好万一人家答应了怎么办，不敢随随便便亲女神因为他想要的从来不是“扫帚间激情15分钟”。

> “詹姆倾身越过桌面。因为你马上就要好好学习魁地奇和飞行了。两样都是巫师文化的重要组成部分，两样我都特别擅长。”

我死了詹老师怎么这么会撩！愚蠢的风吹乱他愚蠢的头发，他耐心地教莉莉把稳方向，为了帮她缓解高空恐惧让她把头向后靠在自己肩上……妈妈我懂运动员为什么是少女杀手了。想起神曲太太写莱姆斯带赫敏飞行，凌空表演了一个精彩的单手倒吊翻上扫帚的耍帅动作，并在心里默念，谢了，叉子。（我哭了

暗线犬狼也很有意思，“别误会，莉莉打心眼里祝福他们，她只是不明白莱姆斯到底看上布莱克哪一点”。哈哈哈哈哈莱姆斯可是连你家詹姆都看得穿的人（“你要知道詹姆这个人情感构造很复杂，有时候我觉得他的感情强烈程度是不是常人的两倍。你告诉他的时候温柔一点，他其实挺……脆弱的”）你说呢

节选：

He groaned behind her. "You know if you gave me a chance, you might actually fancy me."

She wanted to reply: Yes, you are that insufferable, and you have this way of knowing exactly how to get under my skin and mess me up inside. 我觉得这儿已经初露端倪了。

Who knew, perhaps being an arrogant, bullying toerag was just something pure-blood wizards inherited genetically. Black certainly suffered from it as well.

Then his eyes met hers, and she quickly diverted her own. She felt a very strange sensation just then, staring into his eyes.

"So tell me more about this sister of yours. Is Posey—"

"Petunia," she corrected.

He shrugged. "Is she as pretty as you are?" （詹老师你好会撩啊！）

James Potter was concerned with issues of racism? But he…well, he found exploding toilets to be hilarious. （咳咳，莉莉！）

Lily had been so used to him wanting her that she wasn't sure how she felt now that he'd obviously stopped. He'd always desired her affection. She didn't know how to interact with him now that that card had been taken off the table; she never had to, after all. 

James had a notorious record for trying to charm just about anyone who crossed his path. 哈哈哈反正詹老师已经charmed me off my pants

"Maybe you should listen to the girl," James interjected, anger lacing his words. "Give her a chance before you throw away the best thing that will probably ever happen to you."

Lily was torn between wanting to yell at James for getting involved and analyzing what he'd just said. Did he really think that she was special enough to be the best thing to ever happen to someone?（莉莉，he thought the world of you）      

"Merlin, Lily." James ran a hand through his hair. "You seemed to really be enjoying yourself last night. I guess I just thought I'd be…you know, memorable."

All the blood drained from her face. "James…did we…?"

A wide smile spread on his face and he laughed. "I really had you going there for a minute, didn't I?" （哈哈哈詹老师坏蛋！害莉莉以为两人上床了。）

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Black said.

"No, we're going to McGonagall and Dumbledore," James replied.（这时候两个人的成长轨迹就已经表现出差异了。詹姆变成熟了。）

Lily leaned forward and James' lips met hers in one soft, hesitant kiss. It wasn't how she imagined their first kiss, not after her fantasies played out and she'd seen his kisses with other girls. This kiss was sweet and warm, even respectful. It didn't disappoint, but she wanted more. 詹老师！真是个gentleman

最后附赠一段莱姆斯教莉莉训狗：

Chocolate ice cream with bits of brownie mixed in. And it tastes extra good if you demand Sirius to go down to the kitchens and fetch it for you. I speak from experience here."

Lily laughed then; she still felt horrible, but Remus had a way of enabling her to push that aside if only for a little while. Ice cream did sound wonderful—a favorite fix of all the women in her family when they had sorrows to wallow in. And sorrows? She had them.

"Go on, give it a try," he said, shifting them towards Sirius.

"Sirius?" she asked, hoping he would go for her.

"No, no. You have to boss him."

"And we know you're good at being bossy, Evans," James added in.

Lily let out a strangled laugh; they were really all quite mad. "Sirius Black, I demand you go get me Chocolate Brownie ice cream."

"Immediately," Remus coached.

"Immediately."

Sirius was all smiles, slipping off the bed with the fluidity of a cat. "It would be my pleasure."

**"Remus has him thoroughly whipped," Peter said. "It's embarrassing really."**

 

 

**2. Vale Dicere  
**

链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7442736/1/Vale-Dicere

笔记：

《麻瓜研究》的续篇，没上一篇那么惊艳。主要是莉莉视角的六年级暑假。有点小言。

**3. Trudging On**

链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6926361/1/Trudging-On

笔记：

one-shot. 莉莉和莱姆斯丧偶。虐死我了。

 

**4. Mirror, Mirror**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6666134/1/Mirror-Mirror

笔记：

one-shot. 哈利的三年级，莱姆斯在霍格沃茨执教时，碰到了厄里斯魔镜。还用我说吗。

 

**5. Woes of a Teenage Werewolf**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6666098/1/Woes-of-a-Teenage-Werewolf

笔记：

莱姆斯在医疗翼醒来，发现床边站着西里斯。他应该和女朋友去霍格莫德约会的，而不是在这儿。但是，但是。狗这时候还比较茫然，莱心理描写比较多。

 

**6. A Noble and Most Ancient House**

链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6862605/1/A-Noble-and-Most-Ancient-House

笔记：

哈哈哈我最喜欢的黑家抓马！这一篇各种程度上满足了我的变态口味。比如雷古勒斯为了让莱姆斯给哥哥带信偷袭了他，莱姆斯闻到身后人熟悉的古龙水气味，吻了人家的指关节才想起不对！好像少了点什么！烟草的味道呢！结果一转身发现亲错了人……（雷古勒斯尴尬）再比如纯血家族的政治手腕，黑妈和小天之间的剑拔弩张，还有，在这场战争中，左边是食死徒（弟弟），右边是狼人（男朋友），西里斯你简直是头号嫌疑犯。

节选：

We argued, and I told her that I hated her. But after I was bitten and laid there bleeding to death, I wanted her comfort so badly, Sirius.

莱姆斯和西里斯分享自己最糟糕的记忆，只是为了安慰他。

Sirius kisses him back as if he's going to disappear at any moment, which is ironic because Remus has never felt his existence more acutely than when he's snogging Sirius.

The sexual charge is absent though -- or as absent as it can be between them --  as they crawl into Sirius' bed.

For a moment before Regulus turns the corner, Remus thinks that Sirius is going to call him back, to apologise two seconds too late as he always does

This is something uniquely Sirius -- a need to work through physically what he's struggling with mentally. 这句太准了。

He's greeted by the sight of grey eyes and pale flesh turned bronze in the Greek sun. Sirius, handsome as ever. 我花痴了

 

**7. Among Mad People**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6953655/1/Among-Mad-People

笔记：

接上篇，主角是小时候的黑妈。作者说“我越是深入写沃尔布佳，越发现西里斯的性格是哪儿来的。”

 

**8. Wrong, In All The Right Ways**

链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/229238

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7157138/1/Wrong-In-All-The-Right-Ways

Summary:

After having been broken up for a year, Remus and Sirius are forced back together when their assistance is needed for an Order mission. The series of events that follow their reunion, coupled with their insecurities, send them spiraling towards certain disaster until one October night when the course of fate shifts for them alone.

笔记：

哦哦哦我最喜欢的巫师一战文！前恋人关系。西里斯有commitment issue，撒谎说自己和麦金农（可怜的玛琳……）出轨了，但其实分手的原因是不愿承认自己爱上了莱姆斯。这可是在打仗啊，他可是狼人啊！总是就是两个人特别胶着，特别有性张力，一不小心就擦枪走火。但是第三章开始急转直下，原著人物死亡，但太太稍微改了一下结局。尾声部分西里斯坐在公园长凳上看小哈利和朋友玩沙、莱姆斯从阳光下走过来叫他回去吃晚饭，是我能想象出的最美画面了。

节选：

It's perverse how turned on he is by Remus' spiteful little looks. Maybe it shouldn't surprise him, though. Not after all those nights filled with angry sex over the course of their relationship.

全书最佳（好不要脸

I can't have you and not have you at the same time, Sirius.

He would have given his life to buy Lily time to get to the nursery.

是啊，而且他真这么干了

"Moony..."

"You're hurt. Harry is bleeding. Stay, and let me take care of you both."

这句Stay！怪不得小天说他前男友的特长是damage control

 

**9. And the World Comes Shattering Around us**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6410943/1/And-the-World-Comes-Shattering-Around-Us

Summary:

Five events surrounding October 31, 1981 as seen through the eyes of James, Lily, Peter, Sirius, and Remus.

笔记：

哦操，太太又来赚我的眼泪了。 五章，五个人，五个视角，串起1981年那个悲剧的万圣节。他们如此年轻。

彼得好奇狗子怎么能一直这么……狗，莉莉却一眼看穿那张年轻英俊的脸上的沧桑。当西里斯来告诉他他们换保密人的消息时，彼得心想要是来的人是莱姆斯，他说不定就说了：因为莱姆斯心里住着一只野兽，他懂得不完整的滋味。

Remus had a monster inside of him; he knew what it felt like to be something less than a whole.

詹姆主动接过哄哈利睡觉的重任，好让辛苦一天的莉莉能去洗澡。他喊，伊万斯。莉莉回头，那一刻，他仿佛又见到十五岁的女神，集美貌、智慧、和生命于一身。

西里斯学会阿尼玛格斯，同时把自己的一部分交给了大脚板。反过来，大脚板也给了他犬科动物的第六感。他知道如临大敌是什么感觉。从飞天摩托上下来他腿都软了，因为眼前只有波特家的废墟。他一遍又一遍地重复“不会的不会的不会的”，但全世界的准备都无法让他正视走廊里的詹姆。十年来，詹姆第一次没有回应他的呼唤。

All the preparations in the world could not have prepared him for what laid beyond his feet.

如果你还有力气看第五章莱姆斯，我敬你是条好汉。

 

**10. We Only Part to Meet Again**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6674717/1/We-Only-Part-to-Meet-Again

笔记：

莉莉第一次不和詹姆一起出外勤，詹老师快急疯了。连性都无法缓解他的焦虑。

节选：But the point was that he wanted to protect her, not because of rubbish gender roles but because she meant more to him than life itself.

**11. Into the Moonlight**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6666011/1/Into-the-Moonlight

笔记：

鹿犬狼出外勤，本来穆迪的命令只是让他们保持伪装、刺探消息，但莱姆斯看见了那个人，直觉告诉他这就是把他变成狼人的人。所以他追了出去。

第二天在病床上醒来，抬眼看到在他床边守了一整夜的西里斯。那家伙差点发飙：“你知道我把奄奄一息的你从地上抱起来是什么感受吗？？？”

节选：

He feels his own emotions so deeply, and yet struggles to scratch the surface of others.

太太把小天的性格特点把握得真好。

But it's nice to feel wanted and well-cared for, and Sirius has fulfilled both these needs since they were just boys.

 

**12.** **White Gold**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6666035/1/White-Gold

笔记：

标题是白金。猜猜什么是白金色的？对啦，戒指！

犬狼高高兴兴地从波特家出来，经过街边一个熟悉无比的长椅——“我们的长椅”，西里斯如是称呼，因为他们俩老是在这张长椅上吵架。吵架的内容就是西里斯想让莱姆斯搬到他豪华的小公寓，莱姆斯不愿意。这一次西里斯终于把他说动了，因为他带莱姆斯去逛了一圈。有一个房间他却不肯给莱姆斯看，因为“我保证不诱惑你住进来的”。我本以为是给莱姆斯变形专门准备的小屋，结果不是，（想知道是什么的同学自己去看啦）但我也蛮喜欢作者的安排的。

The prospect of being Sirius' burden, however, is too overwhelming, even if Sirius wats it.

"I promised a tour, a shag, and a cup of cocoa, " Sirius begins, and Remus can feel him smiling against his temple. "but not necessarily in that order."

"I could get down on one knee if you prefer..."

And Sirius has habits. He doesn't pick up after himself. He's arrogant, vain, desperately needy. Jealous -- Christ, how he's jealous.

o la la 善妒的小天真是令人无法抗拒！

"We've been through so much together, and yet somehow you don't hate me, which I find terribly surprising.

哎，所以犬狼能找到彼此真好！

 

**13. Mr Jones and Me**

链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6828874/1/Mr-Jones-and-Me

笔记：

right，上一篇说到西里斯不是一年前就买了戒指嘛，这篇就是写鹿犬两个人去买东西（挑戒指）。很奇怪，这里西里斯居然比詹姆先认清自己的真爱。詹老师伸手从西里斯脖子里捞出一个挂有狗牌（上面印着RJL）的项链，内心默默吐槽“没想到Yoko Ono”就出在我们自己人当中的时候笑死我了。

节选：

What's even more difficult to believe is that they get along smashingly -- spending dinners laughing together, curling up and watching the telly at Lily's flat, having exceedingly satisfying bouts of sex. It's good to be James Potter.

I think he hates that I'm not a little more more average. And do you know what that feels like?

Don't think for a second that you fancied Red for as long as you have because she is sweet tempered. You like her because she stands up to you.

He didn't know Sirius could be so sentimental, so right when it came to matters of the heart. Probably because he has a notorious track record of fucking things up right and proper when it comes to love.

靠，太太您真是随时随地补刀

 

**14. Spilt Milk**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6429525/1/Spilt-Milk

笔记：

这篇，怎么说，太见作者功力了。因为这个题材太不讨喜了。詹莉死后狗教父一个人带孩子，因为莱姆斯和他分手搬出去了。原因？莱看见狗在酒吧对一个姑娘上下其手，狗回家把莱捉奸在床。但厨房里打倒的牛奶足以证明西里斯是个多么不称职的监护人。他自己都沉浸在悲伤中不能自拔，哪儿来的精力照顾小孩？终于，终于，莱姆斯来看他们了。

Shaving? Clean clothes? Sleep? Fuck does that sound brilliant.

"Keep talking, Moony. You're making me hard here."

 

Call it a reflex from all those years of, "On your knees, Sirius" or "Harder, love" or "Don't stop"

什么叫性感，这就叫性感！

莱姆斯吻了西里斯之后慌忙道歉，说“对不起我应该先问问你最近有没有对象的”。西里斯说我最近的浪漫对象只有公园里的单身妈妈，莱问只有单身妈妈么？狗说那还有谁。莱犹豫了一下，“狼人。雄性那种。”

 

依然是fix-it，所以请大家放心跳！

 

**15. Muggle Stalking**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6674765/1/Muggle-Stalking

笔记：

甜就一个字！我只说一次！500多字的小短打，麻瓜莉莉&咖啡店AU。詹莉互相不知道对方的名字，于是只好在心里叫对方“那个周二周四上班的漂亮红头发女侍应生“和”那个总是点茶和葡萄干司康饼的帅气小伙子“。詹老师一直坐在角落里偷看人家，莉莉朝他微笑一下他就快晕过去了：天啊，她是不是要报警说这里有个变态，然后我就要被魔法部以“跟踪麻瓜”的罪名抓进阿兹卡班了？？


	26. Froody

本小甜饼爱好者为这位太太疯狂尖叫！

太太ff.net主页：https://www.fanfiction.net/u/746688/Froody

 

**1. The Great Body Switching Incident of '76**

作者：Froody

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6858529/1/The-Great-Body-Switching-Incident-of-76

笔记：

哈哈哈哈这篇笑得我差点从床上滚下来，太太小甜饼大神绝非浪得虚名。有天早上莱姆斯起床发现他的身体变成詹姆的了！接着，莱姆斯形状的西里斯从帷幕后面冒出来。詹姆拥有了彼得的身体，而彼得拥有了小天的。我觉得最高兴的应该是彼得，借着校草的美貌到处拈花惹草；其次是小天，迫不及待地探索他的“新身体”，对他（莱姆斯）漂亮的锁骨和背脊异常激动，上完占卜课飞快地跑到级长浴室待了半个钟头（我不想知道细节！）。最惨的应该是莱姆斯，他披着詹姆的皮被莉莉伏击了，成熟理智版的詹姆多迷人啊，于是差点被强吻，幸好小天出现了。莱姆斯极度恐慌：千万不要告诉叉子，求你了，他会杀了我的！用手！

我唯一的不满在于这篇太短了，我想看后续啊啊啊！

（后来又看了一篇詹莉互换身体的Walk in your shoes，梗很好，写得不怎么样——不暗恋莉莉的詹姆就OOC了） 

 

**2. How Lily Learned to Take Life Less Seriously**

作者：Froody

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6422109/1/How-Lily-Learned-To-Take-Life-Less-Seriously

笔记：

詹莉。还记得哈利听到圣诞舞会上邓布利多和卡卡洛夫聊天说，自己早晨起床时拐错了弯，进入一间满是精致便壶的房间吗？Well，这篇就是我们的男女级长被困在了这个可爱的屋子里。莉莉非常想上厕所，但是这里没有女士隔间。詹姆一如既往地令人难以忍受，但是突然深情起来又令人难以抗拒。虽然他坐在一个便壶上，可是他跟莉莉说，我们在学校的日子只剩几个月了，以后我还能再见到你吗？你还会想起我吗？这是唯一让我夜不能寐、辗转反侧的事。莉莉假装开玩笑：伏地魔呢？詹姆哼了一声，拜托，比起他我更害怕哭泣的桃金娘好吗（桃金娘暗恋我们叉子嘻嘻）。

节选：

> With a grin, Potter turned to her and raised his eyebrows, and Lily realised that her own personal toerag could laugh at himself, really laugh at himself, and suddenly this seemed more important than her bladder and graduation and Dark Lords. 
> 
> 嗷，personal toerag! 真是我听过最甜的昵称了

 

> "James," she repeated, sounding out the strange vowel warmth in the word. It wasn't a name to be spat out, like "Potter", all blunt, rude consonants. "James" felt somehow -- oddly -- intimate. 
> 
> 是的是的是的！我也觉得“詹姆”喊起来有一种别样的柔软。

 

**3. Spring Fever**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7137592/1/Spring-Fever

笔记：

这篇是 [@叉子迷妹](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=520536380) 姑娘最喜欢的“莉莉打脸”梗！我们的叉子在第42次告白失败之后终于心灰意冷决定放弃，但是基友们和莉莉的反应却出人意料……

Froody太太是我见过写男孩子最像男孩子的作者，詹姆“被拒多年自尊心受挫却非要穿上勇敢傲慢的铠甲”的心理活动，西里斯漫不经心对好哥们的安慰（助攻），掠夺者们非常在线的人物刻画，都令人拍案叫绝。

节选：

> James exhaled through his teeth, keeping the panic internal, and launched a full-bodied smile at the one lost-looking person who possessed the capacity to break him down entirely.
> 
> 不知道莉莉知不知道她对另一个人究竟有多大的魔力

 

> Couldn't they tell he was over Evans, that he wanted more from life than a series of rejections and a terminally wounded pride?

 

> And just like that, in the space of a single syllable, James felt all his ire retract to a simple ache in his chest.

 

**4. Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm Werewolves**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5817351/1/Twelve-Fail-Safe-Ways-to-Charm-Werewolves

笔记：

七年级，詹姆去向莱姆斯讨要追女神的秘诀。莱姆斯头也不抬，我觉得你应该去找一个真正有过恋爱经历的人。詹姆不依不饶，来嘛，亲爱的月亮脸，你就假装当一下莉莉，评判一下我新的爱情攻势。不要看情节平平无奇，太太的生花妙笔就有本事让你捧腹大笑。最妙的还不是詹莉，而是后半部分的犬狼——读完你就明白开头詹姆为什么要带速记羽毛笔了。

节选：

> He was practically on his knees. It was, Remus noted, a rather powerful feeling to have the Head Boy of Hogwarts at his feet after all those years of ineffectual prefecting.

 

> "Would I ever lead you astray? Don't answer that."
> 
> There was a hint of imminent doom hanging about the air. Remus wished someone would open the window.

 

> "What are you, twelve years old?"
> 
> "I was when I fell in love with you." said James.
> 
> 我靠，詹老师太会了吧！！！

 

> "Let's just say I was privy to certain events," said Sirius with a smirk, "and I for one thought you made a very lovely lady."

太太说写犬狼就跟心理治疗似的(writing R/S fic is like therapy)，相信我，太太，读犬狼也是！

 

**5. To Hell And Back Again**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7576569/1/To-Hell-And-Back-Again

笔记：

火车真是个伟大的发明！ 一直以来掠夺者们都乐见詹姆被拒，这次换西里斯了。鹿犬之间的友谊一如既往地迷人：詹姆叫狗“哭泣的桃金娘”，狗不屑地称呼他“伊万斯先生”。詹姆给出的恋爱圣经是：你必须自己去争取，用血与汗、用尊严去交换——尤其是尊严。

节选：

> "You'll bust me out from Azkaban, will you?"
> 
> James grinned. "Can't. I'll be in there with you, won't I?"

 

> "I've got to get back to our lovely Head Girl, or she'll have my bollocks."
> 
> Privately, Sirius believed that Evans had long been in possession of his best mate's bollocks.

 

**6. Sunday Lunch**

链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6505674/1/Sunday-Lunch 

笔记：这篇很短，只有五百多个字，但依然很可爱。莉莉面前的詹姆·波特真是爆炸可爱。

 

**7. Hark! the dogs howl!**

原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4379541/1/Hark-the-dogs-howl

笔记：

太太难得写长篇，依然正中我的红心。最最最最最暖心的劫盗组发现莱姆斯的狼人秘密梗！如果说这个世界上有谁能比西里斯更可爱的话，恐怕只有小时候的西里斯了。

仗着自己比莱姆斯高，在火车站台上远远地就跟莱姆斯看不见的人打招呼：“嘿！詹姆吾爱！”

跟詹老师演戏不亦乐乎（“哦，僵尸詹姆！我愿意把我的心都给你，可是你却只想要我的脑子！”“呕，谁特么想要 **你** 的脑子啊！”）

跟黑魔法防御术课老师（女的）嬉皮笑脸，总有办法逃过禁闭

逼着劫盗组发血誓不再隐藏秘密（要不是他天到晚在阳光下疯跑，莱姆斯差点以为他是吸血鬼，苍白的皮肤和对血的痴迷什么的，你懂的……）

万圣节在餐桌上跳踢踏舞，还对邓布利多（疯狂鼓掌）和莱姆斯（满脸通红）眨眼（西里斯的gaydar真灵）

……

詹老师跟西里斯说“Be nice”的时候我真实尖叫！（詹老师或者莱姆斯训狗都是我的软肋）不过这文到了三分之二有点开始崩，我就没看下去，特别是尖叫棚屋事件的处理，狗子哭得太多了有点不像他。不过前面真的好甜好甜！

> "Play dead, werewolf," Sirius growled from somewhere below, and Remus grinned.
> 
> "Quiet, Juliet, or I won't let you handle my dagger."

 

太太还学了法语，里面用了好多我可心水的法语梗。有一章的标题是J'irai décrocher la Lune

  
  
然后西里斯跟莱姆斯说：

> If we could blow up the moon with a handy set of Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, believe me, it would be gone.

第八章作者在后记里说“不像我的法语老师，求给我点正面反馈吧！！！”笑死我了

 

说起来，我真想看大家知道莱姆斯身份之后、高年级一点的犬狼假扮一对吸血鬼-狼人情侣去参加万圣节晚宴啊。我知道莱姆斯讨厌狼，可是让一个狼人假扮狼人好有趣哦！就像《夜访吸血鬼》里那个莫名其妙的剧院里一群吸血鬼天天表演吸血鬼……或者像Podcast nine and three quarters里的Reeah&Jem两姐妹提供的灵感，万圣节劫盗组集体喝复方汤剂扮演对方，看谁学得最像？顺序就按Froody太太的那篇小甜饼来，西里斯演莱姆斯我大概可以打个九十分（不要让我失望啊大脚板）？莱姆斯演詹姆应该很OOC，但是没人能够抵挡他的魅力。彼得版的西里斯对霍格沃茨的姑娘们来说是个好消息，詹姆版的彼得可以爆发出意想不到的能量（也让爱豆穿一下迷弟的鞋）。然后，喝了复方汤剂的四人组和大家一起在格兰芬多休息室里喝茶聊天喝火焰威士忌讲鬼故事。莉莉的鬼故事脱颖而出惊艳众人，詹姆偷偷拉小天的袖子：我怎么老觉得这个死了的主角是我？小天学着莱姆斯的样子摸摸鼻尖，扯了一口火焰威士忌，在火烧火燎的感觉从喉咙一路蹿到胃里的过程中盯着对面的红发女巫，很不情愿地注意到了她时不时瞟向莱姆斯（詹姆）的眼神。

“哦。”西里斯说。


End file.
